The Diary
by jhvh777
Summary: Squeal to To Regain Trust. Ever wonder what life was like in the hospital for Hub? When Jena sent Lan her diary and Hub's journal, he finds out what a hectic time it was. He gets to meet their old friends, and enemies. complete!
1. The books

Fourth story has begun. Just to let everyone know, if you haven't read the other stories, with the possible exception of The Snow Race, you will be confused as heck. I have decided to do a blanket disclaimer for all of my stories, each and every chapter of them- I only own the stuff in my room, and my own characters that I made up, nothing more, nothing less.

**Begin Chapter**

It was a fine sunny Sunday morning. The weather was cool, with a slight breeze. Birds were chirping, kids were playing in the park, there was a small wreck on the freeway, which had traffic backed up for miles, and Mrs. Hikari was trying to wake her son. "Lan, it's past nine. You really need to wake up now."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled as he buried his head under the pillow. Mrs. Hikari just sighed and walked out of the room.

"Well, just to let you know, a package arrived for you, and there was one for your brother," she said from the stairwell. Lan practically jumped out of bed.

"Mega, why didn't you wake me up?" he said as he looked at his PET. The screen was black. "Mega?" No reply. Lan started to become worried as he ran downstairs.

"Well, I see that you finally woke up," said Mrs. Hikari as she sat a stack of pancakes on the table.

"Have you seen Mega?" he asked, worried.

"Well, I haven't seen him this morning, but I think that he went stargazing on the roof last night. Have you checked there yet?" she asked as she looked out the window.

"No, how did he get up there?" asked Lan, forgetting about the package.

"He used the ladder." Lan ran outside, and sure enough, there was a ladder propped up against the side of the house. Lan climbed, the sun at his back, up the ladder and over to the shady side of the roof. There, asleep, was Mega.

"HEY!" Lan yelled. Mega jumped, and nearly fell off the roof. "Why didn't you go back to the PET last night?"

"Good morning to you too," Mega replied groggily, rubbing his eyes and standing up. "I didn't go because I fell asleep here. It was a nice night out."

"Well, Jena's diary arrived, and so did something for you," said Lan as he climbed back to the ladder, Mega close behind.

"_It's probably my journal. I'm going to have to hide that from Lan," _he thought as he reached solid ground. He had almost made it into the house when he heard someone call his name.

"Mega," said Roll, running out of Maylu's house. "Did you sleep on the roof last night?" Mega just nodded his head, which caused Roll to shake her head. "You're lucky that you didn't get sick. What would you have done if it had started to rain, or if you got cold?"

"I would have gone inside. But it was such a nice night. I couldn't help it," he said, recalling what Roll had said the night before. Roll just smiled and went back to Maylu's house. _"Time to see what condition my book is in,"_ he thought as he walked into the house.

* * *

When Mega made it to the room with the books, he found that Lan was reading a note from Jena to him.

---

Hey Lan,

Here's my diary. As you can see, there is a number combination on it. The combination is 24, 8, 22. Have fun and you will learn to be a real troublemaker. It gets exciting about 6 entries in.

Bye!

_**Jena Walker **_

---

He opened the book, hardly paying any attention to his brother, who had just picked up his package, and was currently heading up the stairs. _"24, 8, 22. There we go. Time to see what life was like then."_

_\\\ _

January 17, 2030

Well, this jail, I mean hospital, has just reached a new bottom with me, the most awesome one here. Me. I have to write down everything that I do in this book. I don't like this thing. It's horrible. I'm almost five, but as my parents say, everyone in here is very smart. We know words big people don't. What I was saying was this- but the nurse who told every kid in this hospital to do this was very nice, and gave me candy, so I will.

Hmm, what to write? I will start out by telling you about the supreme one. Her name is Jena Alexis Walker, or as she is sometimes called in the play room when she is showing everyone who's boss, JAWs. Some of the nurses call me that too. I know because I sneak out when I'm supposed to be sleeping and explore this place. Yesterday, I heard the candy giving nurse tell the mean grinch nurse that my name was JAWs in the kid play room, and the mean lady just said that I should be called Jena Alexis by all of the nurses. I'd hate to have that person. I heard that the kids she takes care of almost never get to go to the playroom. I feel sorry for them.

Another thing about me is that I like to squirm my way out of trouble. I like to do things where I almost get caught, but don't. I'm very good at "covering my tracks", whatever that means. I heard the mean one say that I do that very well. From the way the other nurses looked, it was funny. They all think that I am perfect, and who can blame them. I'm only mean to mean people. I'm only hit people when they're picking on other people. I'm called supreme and awesome one because I help people, and the people who hurt the other people always get in trouble.

My nice nurse just came in and gave me candy because she saw that I had written so much. I get to go to the playroom twice tomorrow too! Uh oh, it's bedtime. If I'm going two times, I need to go to sleep now and save my energy. I also need to think of a good name for you, little book. I hope that the quiet kid will be at the playroom. He's very smart, and will help me think if I ask nicely. Good night!

\\\

Lan started to laugh at the way that Jena looked at life back then. _"The supreme one? JAWs? The awesome one? Jena sure had a high opinion of herself, and she still does. I wonder who 'the quiet kid' is. And where did Hub go? Oh well, I might as well read the second entry."_

\\\

January 18, 2030

Hey Velvet,

I found you a name, with some help from the quiet kid. He was sitting in a corner, reading a book to a toy when I came in. I don't think that he noticed that everyone in the whole room was listening to the story, or that everyone was quiet like he almost always is. I think that the story was the Velveteen Rabbit. It's a sad book. When he was done, everyone started clapping and made yay noises. This really embarrassed him. I know because he just turned red, but before he could say anything else, the mean nurse came in. Everyone got really quiet really fast. She told the boy that he was 'disturbing the peace', a term that she usually reserved for me when I'm getting 'beat up', but I'm really beating up the other kid and acting like I'm hurt. She then took him out of the room. Everyone was sad because they were going to have him read another book. I went over to where he was sitting, and saw that the toy he had was a stuffed panther named Velvet and so I named you after the toy.

When I went back to where the rest of my friends were, they were mad. I forgot to tell you who my friends are, and what they are sentenced with. First there is Cody Dickenson. He has something wrong with his third ventricle. At least I think that's what he said. Second there is Daniel Blecker. He is recovering from a heart surgery. Next is Samantha Alexandra McCormick. We all like her name almost as much as mine because we can call her Sam by her first name or SAM from her initials! She has a stomach ulcer, or something like that. Fourth is Howie Funderburk. We all like his name, and he is in here because he was in a bad car accident, but we all think that he is better now.

Back to what I was saying. Everyone was mad because the mean nurse took away the quiet boy. My friends were already trying to figure out what his room was so we could sneak him back here. We are very good at sneaking. I got voted to go and find him. I snuck out of the room, past the nurses' place, and saw the mean nurse turn the corner. Apparently the quiet kid either can't go very fast, or the nurse is slowing him down biggly-like. She tries to do that to me too. I saw her put the quiet boy in the room with the numbers 363 on the side of the door. The mean nurse was about to turn around when I left to go back to the playroom.

I found my friends and told them that I found out a few things about the quiet boy. Everyone in the room came to listen to me. I found out why the quiet boy was so embarrassed, it's scary having everyone watching you. I told them that he had the mean nurse, and that he was in room 363. We spent the last of our time trying to figure out whose room was closest. Mine was. My number is 354. The kid who was the watch out, the kid who watched out for the nurses, told us that one was coming after we found that out. We all scattered and started to do other things before the nurse came in. We are all very good at doing that. The nurse told us all to go back to our rooms.

The second time I went, I told everyone there about the quiet boy, and some of them knew him. Number 374 said that his name was Hub Hickory, or something like that. The second group didn't have a watch out, so we didn't have a meeting. I like my group better. I have to go to bed. The mean nurse just told me to.

Goodnight Velvet!

\\\

Lan just sat there when he was done reading, looking at what he assumed was his brother's name. _"I'm going to have to ask him about that. I think that I found a good stopping spot right here,"_ he thought as he put a bookmark in the diary and closed it. He took the diary up to his room, and found that Hub was lying on his bed, reading a note that Jena had written him. It was four pages long. "Hub, I have a question."

"What is it?" he asked as he set the letter down.

"Did you used to read in the playroom in the hospital?" Lan asked. Hub gave him a confused look until he saw that Lan was carrying the diary.

"Yes, I did sometimes. What else did Jena write about that room?" he asked, sitting up.

"Well, she said that," here Lan paused to open the diary, "you were known to everyone as either 'the quiet boy' or as 'the quiet kid'. She didn't even mention anything that resembled your name until she said that 'number 374 said that his name was Hub Hickory'."

"Well, she's right, I was very quiet. I was extremely shy because I never had anytime to meet the other kids. What did she say that I was reading?" he asked.

"Um, The Velveteen Rabbit. And she said that you were reading it to a toy panther named Velvet. Is that true?"

"Yep. Velvet was my favorite toy in the whole room. It was small and very soft. Anything else you want to know?"

"When did you meet Jena?" Hub thought a minute before answering.

"I'm positive that Jena wrote that down, so you're just going to have to wait and read. I have a question for you."

"What is it?" asked Lan.

"What did Jena name her diary? I know that she named it," he said, standing up and walking over to the window.

"Velvet," Lan replied. He looked out the window too, and saw that Maylu was outside with Roll. "Hey, do you want to go to the park with Roll?"

"Sure, but we'll go to the net park, at least I think that Roll would like to go there," he said.

"Don't tell me you're still shy," Lan joked. Hub just rolled his eyes and gave him a light smack upside the head.

"I'm going outside now, coming?" he asked as he walked out the door, followed closely by Lan.

* * *

Meanwhile at IPC, Chaud was enjoying an easy day, or at least it was easy for him. Only two memos to look over, and one phone call, which he was putting off until the last thing. "Chaud," said Proto from his PET, "you have three new emails. One from Mary, one from Yai, and one from Annetta. Which one do you want to read?"

"Well, since I have to call Yai in a few minutes, I'll have her's first, then Mary, and finally, Annetta's," he said, finishing the second memo.

"Ok. Yai says that her normal phone is broken, so the telephone call will need to be changed to a video call. Hmm, if you get on the topic of who you have a crush on again, like you did last time you had to call, don't break eye contact, in case you have to lie through your teeth, and try to change the subject as quickly as possible," said Proto, with one of his smirks. Chaud just shook his head and smiled.

"Since when are you the expert on girls?" he asked. Proto responded by opening the second email.

"Since now. Mary says that she had a safe flight home, and that she misses you already. Aww, how sweet. She also says that Ring, um,"

"Ring what?"

"Nothing." Chaud responded by pulling the email into his computer and locking Proto in his PET while he read the email.

"It says that she hasn't taken the necklace off since she put it on, and that she misses you very much. That's so cute," he said, looking at his PET, where Proto was turning a light shade of pink. "It also says that Mary wants to videophone me tonight. Ok, well, that's something that I'm not going to miss. Ok, now what does Annetta want?" Proto composed himself somewhat before he started reading the email.

"She wants to know who the girl that you have a crush on is. She said that Yai told her about that. Do you want to respond?"

"Um, I think that I should go with telling the truth here and tell her that the girl that I have a crush on is Mary. Well, I guess that it's time to call Yai," he said as he pulled up the videophone on his computer and dialed Yai's number.

"Hello Chaud!" said Yai as she saw whom it was who called her. "I'm glad that you got my email. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and I'm about to go home, so what do we need to discuss?"

"Well, seeing as how our companies are going to start on the new PET packs soon, I thought that we should come up with some ideas."

"I have already typed some idea's up. Do you want me to email them to you?" he asked, suppressing the urge to laugh at the look of utter astonishment on Yai's face.

"Sure. How's Mary? She just emailed me," Yai said as Chaud sent Proto the document to attach to the email.

"She's fine. And how is that Navi that we sent you a few weeks ago?" he asked.

"He's getting used to his new role as my secondary assistant. He's very organized, but nowhere near as organized as Glyde, no one is. Well, I had better let you get home now. Bye!" she said as she closed the window.

"Well, we had better get going. I'm just going to leave all of my work here tonight," he said as he turned off his computer, picked up his PET, walked out of his office. He said goodbye to his secretary and went to the elevator, only to have it open before he could touch the button. His father walked out and over to his son.

"Hello Chaud, would you like to go with me to Bennihannas for lunch?" he asked. Chaud thought about it for a second before answering.

"Sure, I was about to go home and change, but is this fine?" Chaud asked, motioning to his everyday clothes.

"They're fine," his father said as they walked back into the elevator. "In fact, I think that I'm going to stop wearing these stuffy suits, and start wearing some that are more casual and comfortable. What do you think?"

"I think that'd be fine," he said as they walked out to the limo and drove off.

**End Chapter**

Please review. it makes me happy!**  
**


	2. The other side of the story

Well, here's chapter 2. More entries from both Hub's journal and Jena's diary. Thank you cricketchick1990, Charlow, Megaolix, Shadowkeeper13, and LemmingRebel for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter!

**Begin Chapter**

Lan and Mega got back from the parks around dinnertime. Lan slotted in the gateway chips and let his brother go up to his room since he couldn't eat being a navi and all. _"I can't believe that Jena got away with writing my letter during class," _he thought as he refolded the letter. _"I mean, this doesn't even look like a notes page. She probably just had another sheet on top. Where did my Journal go?"_ He walked over to Lan's bookcase, and found it on the bottom shelf. _"I guess mom cleaned."_ He pulled the book out and found a comfy spot on the bed to read on as he opened his journal.

\\\

January 17, 2030

Well, the nurse, Mrs. Winston, just gave me this book and told me that I'm supposed to write in it. I knew better than to ask what I was supposed to write. I think that this is a journal, or a boy diary. I guess I can tell you about myself, book. My name is Hub Hikari, and I have HBD. I am 4 and a half. I spend almost all of my time in room 363, only because I'm forced to. My nurse is really mean. I almost never get to go and play. All the other kids do, but all the other kids have nice nurses. I think that my nurse is supposed to work with old people.

I can tell that tomorrow is going to be a good day because I get to go to the playroom. I think that I'll just sit in the reading place with my favorite toy, a panther named Velvet, and read to my toy. Hopefully there won't be a fight. There is this one group of kids who always pick on everyone, and always pick on me when I'm there, and there is this other group of kids who always be mean back to the bullies. Well, I had better get to sleep. The nurse is due to tell me lights out in ten minutes. But first I need to think of a name for you. Um, how's Light. That's what my last name means, so why not? Also, this place is pretty sad for me, and you are my light in here. Light it is.

'Night Light

Hub nearly laughed at the book's name, but remembered what it was. _"Well Light old friend, I'm glad that you survived all of these years. You're probably the only good thing that the nurse gave me,"_ he thought as Lan came into the room.

"Mom says that it's time for bed. You should go back to the PET so you can use the speakers to wake me up tomorrow," Lan said as Mega went and put his Journal in the back of the bookcase and logged into the net.

"Well, goodnight," said Mega as he put the PET on sleep mode. Lan responded by climbing into bed and falling asleep.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

"Wow Lan," said Tory the next morning at school. "This has to be a new record. You're here twenty minutes early, and you don't have a netbattle to attend."

"Yeah, well I made the mistake of giving Mega permission to use the speakers to wake me up this morning. I got a nice little wake up call from Linkin Park," said Lan, rubbing his ears.

"Hey, you have to admit that the song fit in the normal morning situations," said Mega from his PET.

"What song was it?" asked Tory as Maylu walked up.

"Lan, Mega, what was waking us up with Faint?" asked Maylu with a smile.

"It was that loud?" asked Mega as Roll appeared in his PET and gave him a hug. "Good morning to you too."

"No, but we could hear it because I had the window open," said Maylu.

"So, why does Faint fit in with your mornings?" asked Tory.

"Well, every morning, I try to get Lan up, and he either ignores me or tells me 'five more minutes', and then yells at me for not getting him up," said Mega. Tory just about fell over laughing.

"I would do that if my dad didn't wake me up every morning. If I don't get up when he tells me to, he'll leave and come back with ice water. Where's Chaud?" he asked, looking around.

"What?" asked Lan.

"Mary told me that Ryuu was Chaud. So is he back at work?" he asked.

"Yes, he and his father have made up," said Maylu as Dex ran up.

"Lan? You got here early?" he asked. Lan sighed.

"No, I'm still at home asleep and you're just hallucinating," said Lan sarcastically as he looked at the clock. Five minutes till class starts.

"We had better get into the building," said Tory as they started walking into the school.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

About halfway through the third lesson, Roll came over to visit Mega. "Hey, how's your day going?" she asked.

"It's fine, and yours?" he asked as he looked at Lan, who was dozing off.

"It's ok. Lan looks tired," she commented.

"Math makes him drowsy. Hang on a sec," he said as he tried to wake Lan up. "Lan, wake up before Ms. Mari catches you," he whispered. Lan replied by turning his face towards the teacher.

"Wow, I didn't think that would have worked," Roll commented. Mega just smiled.

"He's a lot easier to wake up in school," he said as he went over to the table in his area. "So what did you need?"

"Well," said Roll as she went over to sit down next to him, "I was wondering what you were going to do after school."

"I was going to start reading my hospital journal, but I think that now I'm just going to send it to the net, and see what you want to do," he said with a smile, which made Roll blush.

"Well, Maylu wanted to visit Yai, so do you think that you and Lan could come with us?" Roll asked.

"I'll ask him at lunch. Speaking of which, it's in five minutes," he said, looking at the clock.

"Well, I had better get back to Maylu," she said as she stood up, "Bye."

"Bye." _"I wonder how Yai is,"_ he thought as Lan received an email. It was from Famous. _"Fun"_ he sighed as he opened the email. _"Darkloid five blocks from here."_ "Lan," he whispered as Lan looked at his PET, "Blizzardman is attacking the park. Famous just emailed saying that you need to get there ASAP."

"How am I supposed to get out of class," he whispered back.

"Lan, is there something you wish to share with the class?" asked Mrs. Mari. "Class will be over in five minutes, could your conversation wait?"

"Um, Mrs. Mari," he said, walking up to the teacher with his PET. "I just got this email from Mr. Famous. I need to go. There's an attack on the park," he continued in a whisper. Mrs. Mari looked at the email, and released him from class. The moment he made it outside, he pulled out his blades and skated to the park.

He arrived there three minutes later, and found that a Dimensional Area had been activated. Lan skated back up the street a ways, slotted in half of the battlechips that he had in his pocket, and started skating at high speed. As soon as he hit the dimensional area, he slotted in the Synchro Chip, and Crossfused. He heard an explosion, and ran towards it. There was Blizzardman and CF Protoman battling it out on the playground. Lan ran up behind Blizzardman, and slashed him with a Heat Blade sword. "Sorry to keep ya waiting Chaud," he said as Blizzardman fell. "I had to get out of class."

"No problem," CF Protoman responded as he watched Blizzardman stand up.

"You're going to pay for that," the Darkloid responded.

"Really?" asked CF Megaman. "I think that you're going to pay for destroying the swing set and the monkey bars." CF Protoman just shook his head.

"Heat Shot," he yelled as CF Megaman shot him with Flame Tower. Blizzardman was able to dodge the Heat Shot, but got hit with full force with the Flame Tower. "Nice shot you two."

"Thanks," they both responded as Blizzardman activated a Full Recover. "Not good."

"Blizzard!" Blizzardman yelled as he sent the freezing wind at the Net Savers. Both decided that this would be a good time to activate the Salamander battlechip. Their bodies became engulfed in flames, and the two ran at Blizzardman. CF Protoman had triggered a Fire Sword inside of the Salamander, while CF Megaman initiated a Meteor 5. All four attacks hit the Darkloid, who was deleted due to the amount of damage.

"Cool," came a voice from outside of the Dimensional Area as the boys Salamanders wore off and the Dimensional Area collapsed. Lan and Chaud looked over and saw Dex, Tory, and Maylu running towards them. "That was so cool," said Tory.

"How did you get out of class?" asked Lan.

"It's lunch time Lan," said Dex.

"How did you know where I went?" he responded.

"I was moved to the front row, remember?" asked Tory. "I barely heard what you said, but I heard that you were going to the park."

"Well, I think that I need to go to Sci Labs. Could you tell Mrs. Mari for me, and get my homework?" asked Lan as Chaud walked towards a limo.

"Sure," said Maylu.

"Lan, you coming?" asked Chaud from the limo.

"Yeah, thanks guys," he said as he ran for the car. He got in and the driver drove towards Sci Labs. "Thanks for the ride. I'm only going to Sci Labs because I don't want to go back to class."

"I don't blame you," Chaud replied. "No offence, but school was very boring to me."

"It is to me too," said Lan as they approached Sci Labs. Waiting out front was Famous.

"Hello boys," he said as they exited the limo. "How was the fight?"

"It was ok," said Chaud as they walked towards Dr. Hikari's office. They walked in and saw Dr. Hikari working on a document.

"Hey Dad," said Lan. Dr. Hikari turned around and saw the boys and Famous.

"Hello Lan, Chaud, Famous. Lan, I thought that you had school today," he said, giving Lan a 'why are you here' look.

"I wanted to come and see you. And Maylu's going to bring me my homework," said Lan.

"Well, ok. You can stay. Boys, your PET's please." The two net savers handed Dr. Hikari their PETs, and he put them in the analysis program. "I'm just going to do a routine scan over the two of them, it should be finished in a few minutes."

"Thanks Dad," said Lan as he went over to sit on the couch. Chaud just looked at his friend and shook his head. "What?"

"You skipped school," Chaud said plainly.

"Well, technically, you are too _Ryuu_," Lan joked. Chaud just rolled his eyes.

"Ok boys, the scan is complete. Both Navi's are fine," said Dr. Hikari, giving the PET's back to their owners. "Lan, are you going back to school, or should I tell your mother that you are coming home right now?"

"I'm going home," he said. _"There's no way that they're going to get me to go back. I have other, more important things to do. I might do a fly over in my car, but I doubt that Mom would let me. She'd just tell me to go back since I'd be there already."_ Lan and Chaud walked out of Sci-Labs, and said goodbye to each other before going their separate ways. Lan took the quickest way home, which, incidentally passed the school.

"Lan, are you coming back to class?" asked Ms. Mari as he flew past the window.

"No time, there's another problem. See you tomorrow!" he yelled as he wound his way around the corner. "That was close Mega. I need to remember to avoid the school if at all possible."

"Yeah, I really don't feel like trying to wake you up for the rest of the afternoon," he commented just loud enough for his Op to hear. "Lan, could you please slot in the Gateway chip when we get home so I can take the book Jena sent me in the net?"

"Sure," said Lan absentmindedly as they entered the house. "MOM, WE'RE HOME!"

"Ok," his mom said, as she walked towards the front of the house. She gave her son a hug, watched him slot in the Gateway chip, and gave her other son a hug when he materialized. "How was your day?"

"Hectic," replied Mega as he followed Lan upstairs. Mega picked up his Journal, and grabbed his PET while Lan went to take a shower. After entering a code that Jena had sent him, Mega's Journal was sent to the Net. He then sent himself back so he could read it. _"Now, time for my second entry."_

\\\

January 18, 2030

Hey Light,

Well, I think that my nurse is trying to make my life miserable. I finally did something today that might have made me a friend, but before I could, the nurse took me back to my room. Let me tell you what happened. I finally got to go to the playroom today. The first time in a month. When I got there, I found Velvet, sat down in the corner, and started to read to her. It was a sad story called The Velveteen Rabbit, and it made me sad. But when I was done, everyone in the whole playroom started to clap! They liked my reading, and I was like "wow". And when I was about to say thank you to everyone, Mrs. Winston came in and told me that I was 'being a disturbance to the peace' and that 'I had overexerted myself', whatever that means. She then made me go back to my room. I tried going as slow as I could, so I didn't have to go into my room, but she kept telling me to 'get a move on'. She says a lot of weird things. I thought that I heard the playroom door open, and when I turned the corner, I saw a girl with long brown hair and green eyes following us. I was amazed that the nurses didn't see her. I was sent back to my room, and I watched TV for a while. There was nothing good on.

Daddy, Mommy, and little Lan are coming to see me tomorrow. I hope that they bring candy, especially chocolate. I love chocolate, but the nurse never lets me have any. She says that I'm going to 'rot my teeth out'. Oh well. I need to go to bed now.

Goodnight Light.

"_I have to never let Lan read this. He'd probably get mad at me because of what I called him in here. Little Lan,"_ he thought with a snicker, _"He was little back then."_ Just then, the door opened, and Lan strolled in and got dressed.

"Do we have anything that we need to do after school?" Lan asked as he put his recently washed headband back on.

"Maylu and Roll were going to visit Yai and Glyde today, and were wondering if we wanted to come. I said yes," Meg replied as Lan looked at the clock. It read 2:50.

"Well, we had better meet them at school," he said. "Then we can walk them there."

"Always the gentleman," Mega said under his breath. "Let's go." Lan grabbed the PET, said goodbye to his mom, and walked out the door. It took him seven minutes to blade to the school.

"Well, should I walk in and say, 'I just got done, -cue bell-, oh well! Got to go!' or not?" he asked as he looked at his watch.

"Just stay out here, because if you had any work, she'd make you stay behind," said Mega, remembering the last time that Lan pulled that. "We have to take the girls to Yai's office." Lan shook his head as the bell rang and the students left the building.

"Hey," said Maylu as she walked up to Lan, "Time to go to Yai's."

"Yep," he replied as Roll jacked into Mega's PET, and gave him a hug as the NetOp's walked off.

"So, what was the 'second attack' about?" asked Roll as soon as the Op's had rounded the corner.

"Lan didn't want to go back to class, and he forgot that the fastest way home passes the school," Mega replied. "I personally didn't want to spend my time waking him up either. We just went home and Lan took a shower."

"Oh, well, I can understand that. What I can't believe is that Ms. Mari didn't make him come back to class," she responded. Mega just laughed.

The couples arrived at the building a few minutes later, and made their way up to Yai's office. "This is a really nice building," Lan commented as they entered the elevator.

"Well, you know Yai," Maylu commented as they entered her office, and she ran towards her friend. "Yai!"

"Maylu! Lan! How nice to see the both of you!" Yai said as she stood up to hug her friend. In the Net, the same sort of thing was happening.

"Ah, Roll and Megaman, what a pleasant surprise," said Glyde as he shook Mega's hand, and kissed Roll's. "Yai and I hadn't been expecting guests, or we would have cleaned up some more. Mega looked around the Net area before commenting.

"Glyde, you obviously haven't seen our rooms," said Mega, noting that the only thing out of place was a few magazines that were across the table.

"And Yai," said Maylu, "this office is spotless. It's not like your room is messy."

"Well, if I knew about your coming, I would have had everything organized," she protested.

"Ok, you win," said Lan, throwing his hands in the air in mock defeat. "You are the most organized person in the world. How are we ever going to compare to you?" Both girls fell down laughing at the boy's antics. Mega just shook his head while Roll all but fell over laughing. When she came dangerously close, though, Mega caught her and helped her calm down and maintain her balance.

"Thanks," said Roll after she calmed down enough to talk. "But Lan's right, Yai does try to be impressive."

"You got that right," Yai said as her secretary gave her some documents to look over. "I don't mean to be rude, seeing as how you just got here, but I need to look over these things, and I don't want any distractions."

"It's ok Yai, we have homework that we need to do anyways," said Maylu as she and Lan jacked their Navis out, and left the office, then the building. They walked together until they reached Maylu's house. Lan dropped her off, and then proceeded to his own room.

"Hi Mom, I'm back," he said as he started up the stairs.

"Ok, I'm going to have dinner ready in an hour or so," she replied from the kitchen. Lan walked up to his room and pulled out Jena's diary. He opened it to the bookmark, and began reading.

\\\

January 19, 2030

Hello Velvet,

Well I did it. I made it to Hub _Hikari_'s room, not Hickory. That kid in the playroom was not to smart if he got that wrong. Anyways, Hub's a nice kid. Let me tell you how I met him.

I was pulling a prank on the mean nurse, Mrs. Winston, when she started to go around the corner. The prank was a simple one, all I did was I put a bunch of jello on the floor, so when she stepped on it, she would slip and fall and get what she deserves. It went as I wanted it to, but she didn't slip, she was able to catch the counter, and she started to look for me. I was caught 'behind enemy lines' as they say on the movies. Well, there was only one room in the hall way that I knew had a somewhat nice kid was room 363, Hub's. His room was about three doors down, so I ran for it. I ran into his room and said 'if the mean nurse comes in, I'm not here,' and he said 'ok' and I went under the bed. The nurse came in, and asked him 'did a young delinquent come in here?' and he said 'what's a delinquent?' The nurse then got all mad and went away. I then crawled out from under the bed, and introduced myself, Jena Alexis Walker. He introduced himself as Hub Hikari. I asked him if he wanted to be friends, and he seemed really happy about that. I think that he really didn't have any friends. I told him that I would go and see him tomorrow, and he was happy. When I was leaving, I saw people walking towards his room. I think that they were his parents and his brother, since they walked in without knocking on the door first.

Before I went back to my cell, I mean room, I went to see Howie, and he told me that he was leaving tomorrow to go home. He's lucky, but I am going to miss him very much. He is a very nice person to be friends with. But now there is room for Hub to be in our group. Sam and I might go and visit him tomorrow, but I need to go to sleep

Night Velvet

"_Well, that answers my question on how they met. I wonder why Hub didn't turn her in. He's such a stickler to the rules," _he thought as he replaced the diary. He looked over to his PET and saw that Mega was asleep on his bed. _"I had better not wake him now. He seems tired. I guess that that fight took more out of him than me."_ He looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:30. Lan walked over to his backpack, and pulled out his homework that Maylu had given him. He then sat down and started to work on the assignment, knowing that it would make his brother very happy.

**End Chapter**


	3. Meet the rest of the gang, Hub

Ok, I'm very happy with the number of reviews that I've got on the first chapter, but I could use some more. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**Begin Chapter**

Mega woke up around 6:30pm to find Lan finishing his homework. "Lan? You're doing homework without me having to nag you to do it?" he asked as Lan put his book away.

"Yeah, I decided to do it for once. But don't get used to it, this isn't going to become a habit. I just did this so that you wouldn't have to yell at me tonight," Lan replied as he sat back in his chair.

"Is there anything that you want to do now?" Mega asked.

"Dinner!" came Mrs. Hikari's voice from downstairs. Mega rolled his eyes as his brother bolted towards the stairs.

"_Well, it's times like these that I'm glad that Jena sent Light to me," _he thought as he walked over towards his cyber-book shelf and pulled out his journal.

January 19, 2030

Hello Light

Well, I think that I got a friend. Her name is Jena Alexis Walker. She likes to be called Jena. She's the one that was following me yesterday. She's very funny, and I think that she's the girl that Mrs. Winston said was "a bad example." I don't know what she meant by that, but I think that Mrs. Winston is wrong. Jena is nice. Let me tell you how I met her.

I was sitting on my bed, watching TV, when she runs in. She said, "If a nurse comes in, I'm not here." I didn't know what to say other than "ok". She then ran and hid under my bed. As soon as she couldn't be seen, Mrs. Winston came in and asked me if I had 'seen a young delinquent.' I didn't want this girl to get in trouble, so I decided to annoy the nurse until she left. I kept asking what a 'delinquent' was, and she started to get really mad. She then 'stormed out of the room.' I think that that means that she left angrily. When she left, Jena came out and said, "My name is Jena Alexis Walker, but you can call me Jena." I said, "my name is Hub Hikari, and you can call me Hub." She then asked me if I wanted to be friends with her, and I said that I did, and smiled really big-like. She said that she'd come and see me tomorrow right before she left. I'm very happy.

Jena isn't the only person who came over today. Daddy, Mommy, and little Lan did too! I call him little Lan because he is littler than me, and I am little When they came in the room, they gave me hugs. Lan gave me three chocolate pieces too. They asked me how my day was, and I told them about Jena. I thought that I was going to get in trouble for hiding her, but Mommy was happy that I made a friend. Lan said that he got to go to the store with Daddy. I felt sad. I used to go with Daddy to the store all the time, and now I'm stuck here. But I didn't let Mommy, Daddy, or Lan know that. I kept 'a neutral face'. I ate my candy and they said 'bye bye' and they left. Then Mrs. Winston came in and gave me my shot. I don't like it very much, but Mommy and Daddy said that if I didn't take it, I would get in trouble. I don't want to get in trouble.

Well, it's time for me to go to bed. I'm always sleepy after I get my shots.

Mega sighed after he finished the entry. _"I still miss going to the store with dad. That was so much fun. He always let me go and play with the keys in the shop,"_ he thought as he put the Journal up. _"I should probably go downstairs and see when Lan will be done."_ He linked to the kitchen TV and appeared just as Lan started his third plate of spaghetti.

"This is so good Mom," Lan commented between mouthfuls.

"Lan, if you don't chew, you're going to choke and die, and I'm going to laugh," Mega said as Lan inhaled the rest of his spaghetti.

"Ah, you worry too much. Besides, I'm done," Lan said as he stood up. "Thanks Mom."

"It was nothing," Mrs. Hikari replied. Lan walked out of the dinning room and up to his room.

"_Well, I might as well read since I'm done with my homework,"_ he thought as he pulled out the diary. "Mega, I'm going to read. Why don't you go and visit Roll?"

"Don't need to tell me twice," he mumbled as he opened a link to her homepage. "See ya later." Lan said goodbye and opened up the book.

\\\

January 20, 2030

Good Evening Velvet!

Well, we all met him. By 'we all' I mean Cody, Sam, Daniel and I, and by 'him' I mean Hub. We all went during playtime. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Howie went home today. Lucky. Anysway, we went during playtime to go and see him. It wasn't very hard. All we had to do was sneak past the nurse's place, and around the corner. We almost got caught when the nice nurse came out, but she didn't see us.

We got to his room, and went in without knocking. I told him that we didn't want the nurses to find us. We then "went around and introduced ourselves," which means that we told our names to each other. Hub looked very happy when we came in. I think that he thought that we forgot about him.

We talked for ten minutes, and then the mean nurse knocked on the door. Everyone except for Hub hid under the bed. There was little room under there, but we were all hidden. She brought Hub his food, and left. When she was gone, we all came out from under the bed. I looked at the food, and deemed it yucky. There were peas and carrots, which were the only thing that I would eat, then a brownie that looked like poo, and applesauce that looked like puke. Hub ate the peas and carrots, but pushed the rest away.

That food gave me an idea. Why waste perfectly good yuck? I said 'why don't we do something with this food?' Then Cody, who's really smart because he used to live in Sharro before he moved here, said "What were you thinking of doing with this horrid disgrace to chefs everywhere?" We all gave him a confused look, and he "translated," which means that he took hard words and made them easy. "It means what did you want to do with this, um, yuck, as you put it?" Then I smiled real biggly-like. "We should take this and write on the walls. We should say 'more playtimes'." Everyone thought that it was a good idea, even Hub.

I grabbed the 'brownie', and Daniel and Hub grabbed a cupful of 'applesauce' for each of them. We then went out to the hall, and went to the wall. I wrote 'more playtimes' and Daniel and Hub wrote 'Eww' on the wall. I think that they wrote that because they tasted the "applesauce." When we were done, we ran back to Hub's room, threw away the trash, and said goodbye. The five of us then ran back to the playroom. We didn't get caught! I was so happy. We sat down and the nurse came in and took us back to our rooms. I think that I will go and visit Hub tomorrow, even though I can't go to the playroom.

Well, I had better stop writing, dinner's here

Jena Alexis Walker

\\\

"_Wow, Hub did something bad the second day that he knew Jena,"_ Lan thought in amazement before ADD set in._ "I wonder what Chaud is doing right now. He's been busy for the past few days."_

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Chaud and his father had just gotten home from work when Chaud's PET rang. "New email, Chaud. It's from Mary," Proto said as Chaud made his way to his room.

"Thanks Proto," he replied as he went over to his desk and opened the email.

Hello Chaud and Proto,

How are you two boys doing? Mary and I are doing just fine! In case you couldn't tell, that was Ring. Hi! I hope that you two aren't overworking yourselves. I know that you can get stressed easily in your type of job. I think that your job was made to stress you out, just my input on the issue. So, Chaud, I was thinking about coming down to visit in a few weeks with my family, and I was wondering if we could stay with you. Proto, there's just going to be one navi coming, so relax, you don't have to go through the whole "time to meet the parents" thing. Ring! Cut it out. Well, I hope that you have a fun week!

Mary and Ring!

"Looks like you've got a girlfriend whether you like it or not," Chaud commented as he finished with the email. He looked over at his navi, who was turning the same shade of red as his armor.

"Same goes for you," Proto said as Chaud stored the email away for future use. "Mary sure seems to like you."

"Well, should we tell dad now, or should we tell him tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, he just got home, and he had a hard day at the office."

"Well, I'd better get to the kitchen and get some food."

"I'll be waiting for you to return." Chaud just smiled as he left the room.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Yai was sitting in her room reading over some papers when her PET beeped. "Miss Yai, you have a new email from Miss Mary and Miss Ring," Glyde said as he opened the email. "The two are coming to Dentech in a few weeks. They also said that they would most likely be staying at Chaud's mansion. Well, that's nice of them to enlighten us to their plans."

"Well," Yai said as she looked up, "Does Mary say why she will be staying with Chaud, and not me?"

"It says that they didn't want to impose since she had already stayed with us once," Glyde commented.

"Oh, ok then. I had better finish reading this memo from Chaud," she said with a small blush. "Glyde, could you answer something for me?"

"What is it Miss Yai?"

"Do you think that there is any hope for me and Chaud?"

"Well, if Mary wasn't here, he might go for you," he said hesitantly.

"So I should make my move now while she isn't here, correct."

"I guess so, but you should finish reading that memo." Yai sighed and started reading.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Dr. Hikari had been working non-stop in his office for three days. _"I can't believe that Jena is such an amazing programmer. I still haven't decoded her "gateway chip." I need to know how it will affect my son and Roll in the long run,"_ he thought as he read a line of code.

"Good evening doctor," said Famous. "Still working on decoding that chip I see."

"Hello Famous, and yes, I am still working on this," he said without looking up. "We still don't know how this will affect Mega and Roll in the long run, so I need to decode this while looking for any fatal mistypes."

"Well, don't work yourself too hard. You need to spend some time at home with your family," Famous said as he went over and looked at the computer screen. "Amazing."

"What's amazing?"

"The fact that a 16 year old programmed that." Dr. Hikari sighed as he stood up from the computer.

"I might as well have Lan call Jena and ask her for the decoded program," he said as he started to pack up his stuff.

"See you tomorrow. Better yet, stay home tomorrow, and spend some time with your family."

"Can do," the Doctor said as he walked out of the door and to his car.

**End Chapter**

Sorry about being late to update. I had a band trip to winter park, so I didn't have time to finish before I left. Please read and review!


	4. Decoded?

Ok, well, these nine weeks have many vacations for me. I just got back from band trip, and a state band competition. We got second in the state, but we would have won if drumline got a 1. We (drumline) got a 2. Oh well, here's the 4th chapter.

**Begin Chapter**

Dr. Hikari got home around eight o'clock that night to find that Lan had decided to go over and talk to Maylu, that Hub had gone to talk to Roll, and his wife playing a game on the computer.

"Good evening honey," he said as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day at work?" she asked as she closed the game.

"I spent all day working on decoding that Gateway chip, and I have barely gotten through the first security level. I need to call Jena to get the decoder," he said as he flopped on the couch.

"She's a nice girl," said Mrs. Hikari as she started making dinner. "I'm sure that she'll give it to you if you ask nicely. I remember that she once gave me the spare key to the nurse's station when I asked her. I still can't figure out why she had it in the first place."

"When was this?" asked Dr. Hikari as he started the email.

"I think that it was the day that Hub was fully incorporated into the program," said Mrs. Hikari as she put some spaghetti into the pot of boiling water. "She came up and said that she had something for me. I asked her what it was and if I could see it. She then handed me the key. I looked to see what the key was, and when I looked back to Jena, she had disappeared." Dr. Hikari thought this over for a minute before he responded.

"Why would she need a key to the station?" he asked as he wrote a few more sentences into the email, signed it, and sent it.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, I'm almost positive that Hub was in on it. He and Jena were inseparable," she said as she stirred the pot. "Just like brother and sister. Do you remember how happy he was when they met?"

"Yes. It's amazing to think that we hadn't seen her in 10 or 11 years," Dr. Hikari said as he walked into the kitchen. "I think that I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok sweetie. I'm going to call Lan and Hub for dinner soon. It should be ready in about half an hour," she said as she started her sauce.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Mega and Roll were sitting in Roll's homepage when his mom contacted Mega.

"Mega, time for dinner. Just thought you'd like to know where Lan is. You need to come home in about an hour."

"Ok mom, bye."

"Maylu's mom cooks dinner later," Roll said as Mega hung up.

"Mom cooks whenever she feels like it," he responded as he went to sit by Roll, and put his arm around her. "Watcha wanna do?"

"I'd like to hear another story," she replied with a smile.

"Ok," he said as he accessed his bookshelf.

February 1, 2030

Hey Light

Sorry about not writing for a long time, but I was on a vacation! I got to go with Jena to the beach. We got to play in the sand, and in the water. Mom and Dad said that I could go on January 21, and I didn't have time to tell you before I left.

It was so much fun at the beach. When we got there, the first thing that we did was we went to tell the people in the hotel that we were there. Jena has two brothers who came with us. There were six in total. Her brothers are Johnny and Daniel, but not Daniel Blecker. Daniel Blecker is still in the hospital. Jena has a little brother the same age as little Lan, and that's Daniel. Anysway, we got to the room, and I found out it was a suite. That means that it had two rooms and a bathroom. I got to share a room with Daniel and Johnny. Jena slept in the other room with her parents. She got a bed all to herself. I got to sleep in the big 'recliner' or moving chair. I am so small that I fit with 'room to spare', which means that there was room for me squirm during the night. We ate dinner downstairs and then I got my shot and went to bed.

The next morning, we went to the beach. I spent all day playing in the sand, and I even played a little in the water. It was cold. Johnny caught a crab too. He pulled it out of the water and showed Jena, me, Jena's mom, and Jena's dad. Jena laughed, I scooted away from it, and Jena's parents told him to put it back. I don't like crabs. They hurt. Jena and I built a sand castle so big that I could fit inside. Then I got out and Jena went in. When Jena got out, she knocked one of the walls down. I think that Daniel threw the crab in there. I don't blame her. After that, Jena's mom and dad thought that it was time to go back. We went and took showers and then ate sandwiches for dinner.

On the second day there, I scared everyone, even me. I had an HBD attack. It was scary. We were going to lunch, and Jena said that I just got really pale and fell over. I don't remember it. All I remember was walking, and then feeling funny. Luckily Mrs. Walker had my medicine in her bag, and she was able to give it to me. The next thing I knew, I was laying on the sidewalk with a lot of people around me, and Jena and her family were looking at me with worry on their faces. We then went back to the hotel.

We spent the other 8 days playing on the beach, and then we went back to the hotel. Mrs. Winston wasn't too happy with me. She didn't want me to go, and she found out that I had an HBD attack. She was very mad. She yelled at me and Jena, and gave our parent's a 'very stern talking to', which means she was mean to them in an adult way. I don't think that I will get to go to the playroom anytime soon. She was very mad at me.

When she left, Jena came back to my room with Daniel, Sam, and Cody. The three that didn't go to the beach thought that it was a cool story. They thought that the part where I passed out was exciting. And it kinda was. There were a bunch of people looking at me. They promised that they would bring me something from the playroom tomorrow when they go there. Mrs. Winston is outside my door. Time for my shot.

'Night Light.

Mega closed the journal, walked over to his bookcase, and put it back. "Wow Mega," said Roll when he sat back down, "you passed out at the beach?"

"Yeah, it happened a lot then. I got used to it," he said with a shrug.

"That's amazing," she said as Maylu came into her room.

"Roll, could you do something for me?" she asked

"Sure."

"Could you go to the music store and pick up my sheet music?"

"No problem. See ya Mega," she said as she stood up and logged into the net.

"I'm sorry Mega, but I need that for a recital that I have in a few weeks," Maylu apologized.

"It's ok," he said. "I need to check on Lan and make sure that he did all of his homework. Bye Maylu."

"Goodbye Mega," Maylu said as he logged back into Lan's computer.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Lan had finished his dinner when he got an email. "I'll open it," said Mega from the PET. He opened the email and started to read it.

---

To Whom It May Concern:

I have been contacted due to the sensitive nature of one of my recent products. I have been asked to disclose the secrets of this helpful tool. I have chosen to send the 'decoder', as it was called in the email. I hope that this little tool will help you who it may concern to fully understand how unflawed this custom chip is.

Sincerely,

Miss Jena Alexis Walker

Ps: I could barely write this without laughing! Ttyl!

---

Mega finished reading the email aloud and took the attachment to his dad's computer. "There's your decoder," he said as he installed the program. "Jena made it into the shape of a ring."

"A decoder ring," said Lan as he watched the program load, "how original."

"Well, at least I have that now. I needed it for research," said Dr. Hikari as he stood up from the table and started towards his computer. He sat down and opened the program. A pop-up popped up.

---

DID you REALLY think THAT it WOULD be THAT easy?

;P

---

Lan and Mega started laughing, and Dr. Hikari just shook his head. "Well then, I had better talk to her tomorrow. But it's time for bed."

"Awww, why? It's only 9:33," whined Lan.

"Because you have school in the morning, and you had a big day today," he replied.

"Fine. Goodnight," Lan said as he trudged up the stairs.

"Lan," his father called up the stairs before Lan made it to his room.

"What?"

"I'm going to need to borrow Mega tomorrow."

"Ok Dad," said Mega from the PET.

"Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight," they replied as they entered Lan's room.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"LAN! WAKE UP!" yelled Mega the next morning. Lan's response was falling out of bed.

"What time is it?" he asked as he picked himself up.

"It's 6:50. I just wanted to see if that would work. You need to get to school," Mega replied.

"Remind me why you woke me up this early," Lan said as he walked over to his closet and started to change into his school clothes.

"Because I need to make sure you get to school. Dad's sending me to Houston to get the decoder from Jena," Mega said somewhat annoyed.

"Oh yeah. Well, let's go, I'm ready," said Lan as he took his PET from the charger, said goodbye to his mom as he walked past the kitchen, and started walking to school.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Jena, you have a new email. It's from Dr. Hikari," said Zemmi as Jena got ready for school.

"What's it say?"

"It says that he's going to send Mega over soon and that you are to give him the decoder," said Zemmi.

"That's it? No reprimanding because of the 'decoder' that we sent him?" asked Jena as she threw her hair into a ponytail and threw her books in her backpack.

"Oh, wait, he says that the ring wasn't funny and that if he were in Houston, he would give you a stern talking too. I think that he didn't like it," Zemmi joked.

"Well, we'd better give him the real thing this time. Any more emails?"

"Yep. This one's from Sam. She says that she's going to be visiting Houston soon, and that our group should do a little get together."

"Ok, email Cody, Dannie, and Howie to tell them to get to Houston A-sap, and email Sam back telling her it's on. We'll tell Hub when he gets here," said Jena as she started downstairs and to her car. "BYE!"

"Bye," said Mrs. Walker. "Have a good day at school."

"Sure thing," she said as she threw her bags in the back seat and drove off.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Ok Mega, could you give Jena this email?" asked Dr. Hikari as Mega got ready to go to Houston.

"Sure dad. I'm going," said Mega as he got in his car.

"Do you have to take the car?"

"No, but this way is more fun. See ya later dad," Mega said as he drove off.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Wow Lan, you're here early," said Tory as he walked into the classroom.

"Well, Mega had to go to Houston for my dad, and he wanted to make sure that I got here. He doesn't trust me to get here by myself I guess," said Lan from his desk.

"Oh well," said Tory as he sat down. "Dad makes me get here early."

"I'm sorry. I'm usually still asleep at this time," Lan replied.

"I thought that you were usually starting to wake up at this time," said Maylu who had just walked into the room.

"I know, but I'm fighting for those last few minutes of sleep. I hate waking up early," said Lan.

"So Mega went to Houston for the day?" asked Roll from her PET.

"Maybe half a day," said Lan. "Dad has him running an errand, and he might get done early."

"Ok," said Roll as Ms. Mari came into the room.

"Hello everyone. Could you help me move these desks before class?" she asked.

"Sure," they replied as they got to work.

**End Chapter **


	5. Guess who's back

Ok guys, I REALLY need more reviews. I know that y'all are reading, so just say something encouraging. They make me want to work faster. And I'll try to work on this more now that I don't have an AP test to worry about.

**Begin Chapter**

Mega landed outside of Jena's house's system around 10 am. It was a one and a half hour flight, but the fact that he was flying to Houston turned it into a three hour. _"Well, that went well. I just hope that I can get a link to her PET,"_ he thought as he entered the system.

"Hello Mega. How was your flight?" asked Mrs. Walker.

"It was fine. Is Jena at school?" he asked.

"Yes, but she saved a link for you in her room. It should be on Zemmi's desk," she replied.

"Thank you. I'll go and get that right now," he said as he ran upstairs. _"There it is,"_ he thought as he picked up the small program labeled 'Hub, here's the link. And it's not broken this time!' _"Ah yes, the broken links to nowhere. I think she said that she got rid of all the viruses by those. Well, time to go,"_ he thought as he used the link.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Chaud, new email from Mary," said Proto from his PET. "She is asking if it'd be ok if she came over three days from now. You don't have anything planned. You may want to ask your father first, though."

"Sure, could you ask him for me? I'm in the middle of something," said Chaud, not turning away from the computer screen.

"Ok, but I don't think that playing MMORPG's all day constitutes 'work' Chaud," said Proto as he opened the link.

"Well, Knight Online is an awesome game. And I'll stop after I level up," he replied as he watched his status bar rise. Proto just shook his head and logged into Mr. Blaze's computer.

"Good morning Proto. What can I do for you today?" asked the president.

"Good morning sir. Chaud and I were wondering if it was too much trouble for Miss Mary and her mother and father to stay at our mansion when they visit in a few days?"

"Not at all. I'll call the mansion and tell them to get two rooms ready," said Mr. Blaze. "Could you tell Chaud that he has permission to invite his girlfriend?"

Proto smirked and logged back to his PET. "Chaud, I'm going to email Mary and tell her that she can come. She and her parents will have separate rooms," he said as he started the email.

"That's nice. I'm almost level 50," said Chaud as his character defeated six enemies. He got a sigh as an answer.

"It's nearly 11 am. Log off and finish that report," said Proto.

"Come on, you're just jealous of my rouge."

"No, I'm telling you that you need to make it look like you were working hard."

"Sure," said Chaud sarcastically as he exited the game and pulled up the Document and got working on it. "Well, I think that I have this finished," he said after twenty minutes of work. "And that was all that I had to do today."

"Now we can go home and check on the rooms."

"And I'll get you an account on WoW," said Chaud with a smirk.

"You don't even know how strange that would be. Those RPG characters are my predecessors," said Proto as he shook his head.

"Whatever."

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"The homework is Section 3 review numbers 5-8. It's due on Friday," said Ms. Mari as the bell rang for lunch.

"Thank God that's over," said Lan as he and his friends sat at their normal table.

"Lan, it wasn't that bad. That was the easiest lesson we've had all year," said Tory.

"Maybe for you," Dex commented. "That was horrible."

"When's Mega going to get back again?" asked Roll from her PET.

"Sometime soon," Lan replied as his PET beeped. "This might be him now. Hello?"

"Hey lil' Lan," said Jena. "Mega's going to be staying here for a few days. Our group from when we were little is having a little reunion, and I don't know if your dad will let him come back, so he's just staying here."

"So, if Dad says that he can go back, will you let him come home now?" asked Lan. Everyone else was looking at each other with a look of confusion.

"No, because I know that your dad would try to get back at me for the 'decoder ring', and I can't risk him getting himself in trouble before then. He's staying," she said with a smirk.

"Tell him 'hi' for me," said Roll with a smile.

"Can do Roll. Talk to y'all later," said Jena as she closed the connection.

"That was, um, unexpected. Oh well," said Maylu. "At least we know he'll be safe."

"Yeah, I hope so," said Lan as he started on his lunch.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Jena, it's not like I'm going to run away," said Mega. _"Well, at least it wasn't a broken link."_ The link in question transported him straight to a cage in Jena's PET.

"I know that you're not going to run away, but what if your brother sends your girlfriend to take you back?" asked Jena. Mega's face turned bright red at this comment. "And if you don't ask her out soon, I'm going to have Zemmi set the two of you up."

"And you know that I'll do it," she said from her chair, which was leaning on the cage.

"Fine, I'll ask her when I get back," he said while raising his hands in mock defeat. "Could I get a chair in here, or a bed, or something so I don't have to stand?"

"Sure," said Jena as she sent the code. A nice twin-sized bed appeared next to him. "I'm glad that your brother didn't see you when I had Zemmi call him."

"Yeah, he might've come over here that instant and try to kick our butts," said Zemmi.

"Why do you think I kept my mouth shut?" asked Mega. "I can't wait to see everyone again."

"And you're going to get to meet Howie. He left the day that you joined our gang."

"Didn't Sam have a crush on him?"

"Yep, I think she still does, if only a little."

"Well, I think the bell just rang Jena," said Zemmi.

"Ok, time to go home," she said as she picked up her bag and PET, and said a quick "Bye Mrs. Johnson," to her teacher before she ran to her car.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"So Glyde, when is Mary coming again?" asked Yai from her office.

"Miss Mary, Miss Ring, and their parents are coming in three days. They'll be staying at Blaze mansion," he replied.

"I know that they're going to be staying there. And I know what they're doing," she said. "They're trying to steal Chaud away from me." Glyde sweat-dropped at this remark.

"Miss Yai, I do not believe that Miss Mary is trying to steal Mr. Chaud from you. I think that Mr. Chaud has already chosen who he wants," he added in an undertone.

"WHAT was that last part?"

"I said that there might still be time to get Mr. Chaud back," he whimpered.

"That's what I thought you said," she replied. "There's no way that she's going to get away with this. Chaud is mine."

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"MOM, I'M HOME!" yelled Jena as she entered The Garage.

"Hey sweetie," said Mrs. Walker as she gave her daughter a hug. "Did you see Mega. He came by earlier today."

"Yeah Mom, and he's still here," said Jena as she pulled out her PET. She had freed him from the cage on the way back, and he was standing and chatting with Zemmi.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Walker," he said.

"Good afternoon. Oh, before I forget, Jena, you have two more guests in your room," said Mrs. Walker with a wink.

"Thanks Mom," she replied as she bounded up the stairs and into her room. There, one sitting on the bed and one looking in the mirror, were Sam and Cody. "SAMMIE!" Jena yelled as she pounced on her friend. "AND CODY! Oh, it's great to see you!"

"It is wonderful to see you too," said Cody. Sam just smiled.

"I've heard a crazy rumor that Hub is alive," she said.

"Well, that'd be correct," said Hub, who had just logged into the real world, and was wearing normal clothes.

"HUB!" screamed Sam as she tackled him. "We all thought you were dead! How'd you manage this?"

"If you'd get off, I'll tell you," he said with a smile. Sam released him, and Cody helped him up. "Thanks. Well, my dad converted me to a navi a few weeks before I 'died'. It took a while, which was why it looked like I was getting worse. But the good news is that I'm cured of HBD now."

"That's wonderful my friend," said Cody (I think of him as european, and smart). "But if you are a navi, shouldn't you look like a navi?"

"Well, this is a program that masks that look. Jena made it fifteen minutes ago. I'll show you my navi look," he said as he shed the program.

"Wow," said Sam and Cody together.

"That's amazing."

"What?" asked Hub.

"I didn't know that you were _Megaman_!" said Sam. "I knew that you had a little brother, so I just assumed that your dad made a navi that just looked like you. I didn't know that it _was_ you."

"Well," said Jena with a smile, "I just hope that Howie and Daniel can take this news as well as you did. I don't want to take anyone to the hospital." This got everyone laughing, and they started catching up.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Lan, did you finish your homework?" asked Mrs. Hikari.

"Yes, I did it all. I'm going to be reading," he said as he closed the door.

---

February 5, 2030

Sup Velvet,

Well, Hub met the playroom meanie Todd Hunter today. We were playing with the blocks when Todd came and kicked them over. Hub got mad and started yelling at Todd. Todd is six, and he's a good three inches taller than me and Hub. But Hub tried to hurt him anyway. He ran and put his shoulder in Todd's stomach. Todd got even madder and grabbed Hub by the other shoulder, and he threw him down. Then I saw Hub do something that I've never seen before. He grabbed Todd's leg and pulled it and made Todd fall down. Todd then started to get really really mad, and he started punching Hub. I attacked him after that. I jumped on his back and started pulling his hair. He then got his other bully friends to help him, so I got the rest of the playroom to get them. We won.

I heard that Hub got a sprained wrist, which means Todd almost broke it. Mrs. Trisha (the nice nurse) said that Todd was going to get in trouble. She said that he had no reason to hurt Hub.

Hub was real quiet when I went to see him after the fight. He was almost completely hidden by his covers. I told him to not let Todd get to him. He just pretended to be asleep. I think that he'll get better tomorrow. That's what Mrs. Trisha said.

I'm going to bed. It was a long day.

Night Velvet

---

"_Hub got beat up? Is that why he's not afraid of navi's that are 3 times his size?"_ thought Lan. _"I should call him and see how he's doing. Wait, he'll be fine. Jena's there, and the rest of their gang will be arriving there soon. He'll be fine."_

"Lan, could you call you father and ask him what time he's going to be getting home?" asked Mrs. Hikari.

"Sure Mom," he said as he called his father.

**End Chapter**


	6. What's a little freakage among friends?

Thanks for all of the reviews.

Terratasha- here's the requested freakage. And for the last review, A) I hated geometry too (who didn't/doesn't), and I'll add some fluff!

LemmingRebel- funny how friendships work out like that

Shadowkeeper113- here's the update. Sorry if it took too long. .

**Begin Chapter**

"W-what the- what the crap!" yelled Daniel. "What the hell?"

"Well, I guess that it's safe to say that Daniel did not take that well," said Jena. Hub was sitting and chatting with Cody, when Daniel walked into the room, and noticed his supposedly dead friend. That's when he started to freak out.

"Daniel, we need you to calm down," Sam said as Daniel started to scream louder. "SHUT UP NOW!"

"He's a ghost!" Daniel screamed as Hub turned a few shades paler.

"Daniel, don't even joke like that," he said. "You know that I'm scared to death of ghosts. No pun intended." Daniel took a few steps away from Hub. Cody sighed angrily.

"Daniel, as much as we absolutely love to hear your voice, SHUT UP!" yelled Cody. Daniel froze, every one did. No one had seen Cody that mad before. "Hub didn't die."

"Wh-what?" asked Daniel.

"I didn't die. I was transferred to the net. It just looked like I died," said Hub.

"Bu-but I saw them take your body away," said Daniel.

"They transferred his mind to the net," said Jena.

"Who?" asked someone outside the room. The door opened, and Howie walked in. "Hey everyone. Who were ya talking about?"

"Hub Hikari," said Sam.

"Didn't he die?" asked Howie. Everyone groaned, except for Daniel. "Just joking, I heard everything from outside."

"Why didn't you come on in?" asked Daniel.

"Because I didn't want to get hit by anything," he said. "It sounded like Sam was about to throw something." Everyone looked at Sam, who currently had the largest dictionary she could find in her hand.

"He-he-he, sorry 'bout that," she said while sweat-dropping. "So Howie, how's your life been?"

"It's been ok," he replied. "Not even a scar from the car wreck."

"That's good," said Jena.

"Hey Howie," said Hub. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Same here," said Howie, shaking his hand. "So, where've you been hiding out these past eleven years?"

"The net," he replied. "Papa made me into a Navi."

"Cool. So, what's your navi name?" Daniel asked, now convinced that his friend was solid, and alive.

"Megaman," Hub replied calmly. (A/N: insert record scratch here)

"_The_ Megaman?" asked Howie, after pausing for a few seconds. "Awesome."

"So, wait," said Daniel, obviously trying to think. "Weren't you deleted?"

"Yes," Hub said. "And I nearly destroyed the net, and I've nearly been deleted so many times that I quit counting."

"So, who's up for some prank pulling?" asked Jena, completely changing the subject.

"But, who to pull it on?" asked Sam.

"Um, how about your siblings?" asked Howie.

"What should we do?" asked Cody.

"I say we do a little 'cleaning'," suggested Hub. "Jena, do you have any of that Glad carpet deodorizer and Pine Sol?"

"Yep, let me go and get those," she said as she bolted for the cleaning room. She came back after a few minutes with the supplies.

"Those stairs can be changed to carpet," said Zemmi. She had been chatting with everyone's netnavi's. Cody had a navi that looked like the black knight from Medieval times named Alexander. Sam had a girl navi with short, spiked purple hair, and her suit was black and looked like it had a skirt over the bottom (A/N: Like Maylu in crossfusion). Her name was Helena. Daniel had a cowboy navi named Walker. Howie had a navi with grey armor and red trim, and a blue sphere in the middle of his chest. His helmet was red in the front and dark grey in the back, with a blue crystal in the middle. His name was Axl.

"So, we're going to put the bad smelling stuff on the carpet of the stairs, so what does the Lemon Pine Sol have to do with anything?" asked Daniel.

"Simple," said Hub. "We're going to 'clean' the floors. If I recall correctly, this stuff works like wax."

"Let's get started," said Jena.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Dr. Hikari, I just got an email from your son's girlfriend," said Mejin. "It says that Mega is going to be staying in Houston for a few days."

"Why?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"Because there's a reunion for all of his childhood friends there," Mejin replied.

"Ok, well, at least I got the code, and so I can decode this," he said as he started to work.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

-The next day (Tuesday)-

"Lan, call your brother and tell him that he needs to be home by Thursday," said Mrs. Hikari.

"Ok," he replied as he started the email.

---

Hub,

Mom says that you need to be home by Thursday.

Lan

---

"_Short, sweet, and to the point,"_ he thought as he sent it. _"Time to read another entry."_

February 10, 2030

'Sup Velvet?

Today was a lot of fun. We got Todd back good. By 'we' I mean Sam, Cody, Daniel and me. Hub's still hurt. Our evil scheme was this: we cornered him in the game room, and buried him under the books. I can be very intimidating. I just walked up to him real slowlike, and said "you're going to leave my friends alone." He didn't look where he was going, and he walked into the big bookcase backwards. Sam and Daniel pushed it so that all of the books fell. We then ran to the other end of the playroom and started to color. Cody had started them, so it looked like we were drawing the whole time. And every other kid in the room said that we were. No one really like Todd.

When I told Hub, he was sad. He said that he didn't want someone to be hurt because of him. I told him that Todd would just keep on hurting people if he didn't get punished. The nurses don't punish us.

Uh oh, I have to go. The nurse is coming.

Night Velvet

"LAN!" came his mother's voice from downstairs as Lan finished reading, "Maylu's here. You need to come here!" Lan bolted downstairs.

"Hey," they said at the same time.

"What did you need help on?" asked Maylu.

"Math, what else?" he said as they started upstairs. "Roll," he asked as they walked into his room. "Could you go and see if you can find anything that warrants blackmail?" Roll sighed.

"I guess," she said. _"I hope he doesn't get mad."_ Maylu logged her in, and she walked over to his bookcase. She found his journal, and pulled it out. On the cover was this note.

---

Roll,

I have a feeling that Lan is going to get you to snoop through my stuff. I'll let you keep my journal IF you promise to not tell him about anything that you may find. He's kind of mad from some teasing that I gave him a few days ago.

Thanks,

Mega

---

Roll couldn't help but smile. _"Ok Mega, I won't tell,"_ she thought. She walked over to his bed, laid down on it, and opened the journal.

February 12, 2030

Hey Light,

Sorry that I couldn't write for a while. I had a sprained wrist. It hurt. Todd, the bully, was being mean and kicked over my block castle, so I ran into his stomach. It must've hurt, because he pushed me to the ground hard. I got really mad, and tried to make him trip. I did. I grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him. That's when he got EXTREMLY mad and started to punch, kick, and bite. I thought I was a goner. But Jena, Sam, Cody and Daniel jumped on him and started to fight him too. That's when his other friends got into the fight, and started to hurt the rest of my friends. I got up and tackled him and we got into a fist fight. When I was hitting, he grabbed my arm and twisted it the wrong way. I screamed, and four other kids jumped on Todd and made him let go. I stopped fighting, and Todd and group was beaten in five minutes. That's when the nurses came in. Even my nurse. Everyone got in trouble for fighting, especially Todd. I got off light because I was crying because I was hurt. I think that my punishment is coming, though.

Jena came by two days ago and told me that she got Todd back. I don't want people to fight for me. I want to be able to fight for myself. It's not fair. Todd was being mean to me, and only me and Todd would have gotten in trouble if my friends didn't get into it. No one else would be in trouble. Why do they fight in my place? Do they think that I'm not strong enough? Do they think that I'm not smart enough? Do they think that I'm not clever enough? Do they think that I'm not smart-alecky enough? I wish that one day I'll be so strong, smart and clever that no one will pick on me or my friends anymore. I don't care about the smart-alecky part; that just makes people mad. But maybe I'll be so smart-alecky that they won't pay attention. I'll show them that I can take care of myself and my friends. Hang on, the mean nurse is here.

I had to take my medicine. And get my punishment. No playroom for two months. That's not nice. I asked her why, and she said that 'I'm hanging out with the wrong kids, and that they've had a bad effect on me'. She said 'because your heart is too weak, and that going to the playroom will hurt you more than losing "friends".' She said 'they don't really care about me, and that they only allowed me to play with them because they needed another person to do their 'dirty work' for them'. They needed a puppet. Who was I kidding? No one would want to be friends with someone who knows that they're going to die soon. I was kidding myself. Not only will I not be able to see my friends anymore, but my Grandpa died yesterday. He was in the hospital down the hall, and he died. I would sneak out at night and play with him, but now he's gone too. All I have left is my Momma, Papa, and little Lan. And you Light. I'll always keep you safe. You're all of my friends here. Don't go away too.

Mrs. Winston just came back. I have to go to sleep. I think she was smiling at me because I'm about to cry.

Goodnight Light

"_Mega,"_ thought Roll as she finished the entry. _"Your childhood was filled with so much pain. I promise that the next time I see you, I'm going to give you the biggest hug, and maybe even a kiss. But I know that Jena didn't abandon you. I'm going to have to thank her for that. And, hey, you got your wish. You've saved me many times, as well as the rest of your friends. You're my strength, and if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be your comfort." _

"Roll," said Maylu. "Are you ok? You look like you're about to cry."

"Oh, it's just this book I brought," she lied as she sent the journal to her homepage. "I just read a really sad part."

"Ok," Maylu replied. "Lan and I are done. Time to go home."

"Sure," Roll said as she logged into her homepage.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Chaud," said Proto. "Mary is coming tomorrow. You need to make triple sure that everything is ready."

"Ok," Chaud said, looking up from the email that he had just gotten. "Tell the butlers to buy some lilac soap to put in their parent's bathroom, along with Jasmine shampoo and conditioner as well as some Zirh shampoo and conditioner, and to put peach shampoo and conditioner and pear soap in Mary's bedroom."

"Did you just pick those fragrances at random?" asked Proto as he wrote the email.

"No, Mary just sent me her and her parent's favorite shampoo and fragrances," said Chaud as he closed the email, and another appeared in his inbox. "Yai just sent me an email."

"Good for her," said Proto. "I'm going to make sure that they have everything ready. Anything else?"

"Ask them to put some pink carnations in a vase in the parent's room, and some 'bird of paradise' flowers in Mary's room," he said as he opened the email. Proto wrote it down and logged to the house system. _"Now what does Yai want?"_

Chaud:

Meet me in the park in thirty minutes. We need to talk.

Yai.

P.S.- Proto can come, but he's not to say anything. I'm leaving Glyde at the office.

"_That's odd," _he thought. _"I should tell Proto as soon as he comes back. He's coming."_

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Thirty minutes later, Yai and Chaud met in the Park across the street from Lan and Maylu's homes. "What's the matter Yai?" asked Chaud.

"I need to tell you something," she replied. Suddenly she was hit with a flashback to her office a few minutes earlier.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Miss Yai, I do not think that this is a good idea," said Glyde.

"And why not?" she responded angrily.

"Because you can't force someone to love you."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"_I don't care what Glyde says. You can force people to love you, and I'll prove it,"_ she thought.

"Well?" Chaud asked. "I need to get back to work."

"I just wanted to tell you that you are going to be my boyfriend, whether you like it or not," she said. Chaud just laughed.

"Yai," he said, calming down. "No." With that, he walked back to his limo.

"Is it because of Mary?" she asked. He turned around.

"Yes," he replied bluntly.

"Well, she's nothing!" Yai said.

"Yai, you need to learn that there's a difference between 'having nothing' and 'nothing'," he said calmly as he stepped into his limo and drove off. "Driver, take me home."

"Yes sir."

**End Chapter**


	7. Back Again

Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and about the name of the chapter, take the name from five and put it in front of this one. It's from the song. Guess who's back, back again. U. i thought it was fun.

**Begin Chapter**

-Jena's POV-

"When you're done with that, you can pull the weeds in the front flower bed," said Mom. Needless to say, the prank didn't go too well. We had finished waxing the floor and freshening the stairway when mom came home. She had gone to the store, and I was expecting her to be gone for another fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, she came in, slipped on the floor, and fell. We were busted. Of course, Daniel, Joey, and Ryan came in as we were getting our dues. But, they weren't looking where they were going, and they slipped. Then they went upstairs. Hub rigged a trip wire that dropped Glad powder and sprayed Lysol when triggered, and so they were coated. Mom made us clean up the mess. So here we are. Mopping up the mess, and wiping down the floors. Hub has to do this and take down his rig.

"Jena, could you help me with this?" Hub asked. I looked at my mom, and she said that I could go.

"COMING!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs. Hub was on a step ladder, on the stairs, which was being supported by some books.

"Could you make sure I don't fall?" he asked, hanging on to his rig. I grabbed the ladder and held it steady. After five minutes, and Hub nearly falling three times, the rig was down. "Thanks."

"Weeding, now," said Mom as she pointed to the front door. Hub and I looked at each other, and then walked out the door.

"That was fun," I said.

"Yep."

"Well, we may have gotten caught, but it still worked," I laughed out. Hub started to laugh too.

"It's been way too long since I've done something like that," he said. We got to the bed, and started on the weeds. "How long has it been since you've cleaned this thing out?"

"Months, no one really wants to do it. It's always too hot," I replied. We started grabbing handfuls of weeds, and threw them back at the cars in the driveway. "Hey, whoever hits Ryan's car the most wins."

"What do we win?"

"A chance to annoy Daniel. Oh, and you have to throw it over your shoulder," I replied as I aimed again. It hit. Hub lined up a shot and made it too. After twenty minutes of this, we were done weeding, and the car was nearly buried. "So, who won?"

"Uh, I don't know. We tied I guess."

"Fine with me. We'd better go and find out if we're done."

"Ok," Hub said as we started back to the house. Mom said that we had to clean out the backroom, and that Zemmi could help. We spent another hour on that, and when we were done, it was time for dinner.

"Well, have you six learned your lesson?" mom asked.

"No," we all replied. She sighed, and Ryan and Joey laughed. Daniel was still kind of mad at us. He got the worst of the prank. He was the first in, and Joey and Ryan fell on him. Then, he went up the stairs first, and so he tripped on the stairs, and got a "full coat". Not my fault. Technically, it's Hub's, but none of us will admit who the guilty party is. We'd rather all get in trouble than be labeled as a snitch.

"Apologize," mom replied, pointing to my siblings, and friend.

"We're sorry," I said while the rest of the group tried to not laugh. "And we'll make sure that we don't get caught again." Mom sighed again.

"Good enough," she said as she served our dinner. Beef Pot Roast and rice. We all got our plates, and then went upstairs to my room.

"What movie should we watch?" Cody asked.

"PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN!" Sam yelled, jumping on my bed. I inserted the DVD into the player, and the wall started to play the movie.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

-Normal POV-

Lan had finished all of his homework, chores, and had defragged his computer all in three hours, and was currently watching TV. "I'm so bored," he said to no one in particular.

"Why don't you go and see what your father is doing?" asked Mrs. Hikari.

"Ok," he said as he strapped on his blades and bladed out of the house.

"How many times do I have to tell him to not skate in the house?" Mrs. Hikari asked to no one in particular as she went to go and clean up the mess that Lan had left behind.

-With Lan-

Lan had just arrived at Sci Labs when his PET beeped. He saw that he had an email from Mega.

---

Lan,

Thanks for the heads up bro. We've already peeved off Daniel, Joey, and Ryan, but mainly Daniel. Major prank. I'll tell ya about it when I get back. It would have been pulled off perfectly if Mrs. Walker hadn't walked into it.

Cya soon

Mega/Hub

(PS- Jena almost took of the A from the end of my name, I should get her back.)

---

"_Geez, I guess Mega is more like me than I thought. I wonder what he did, and what he's going to do to Jena,"_ he thought as he walked into his dad's office. "Hey Dad."

"Hello Lan. Is Hub still in Houston?" asked his father.

"Yep. Jena's keeping him there till Thursday, then Mom wants him back," Lan said. "What'cha doin?"

"I'm reading this code to see if Jena's materialization program will have any negative effects on your brother," he replied. "And I'm trying to see if she could change him to a human whenever he wants to."

"How could she do that?" asked Lan.

"Remember how your brother was turned into a human, well, she turned him back with this program, so I'm trying to see if that can be reversed."

"Fun," he sighed. "I'm still bored."

"I'm sorry. Why don't you go home and tell your mom that I'll be home soon. Oh, and could you go to the computer store for me and get a new keyboard? Mine broke a few minutes ago, and Mejin will need his back soon."

"Sure. Can I take my car?"

"Of course. And you can take Maylu too, if you want to and if her parents say she can go."

"Thanks," Lan said as he skated out of the building.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Jena, new email," said Zemmi as the movie ended.

"Who's it from?" she asked.

"The mayor."

"Why would the Mayor of Houston send Jena an email?" asked Cody.

"Because Jena's the leader of the net crime fighters here," said Hub as he put the DVD back in its case.

"Oh," the rest of them said.

---

Jena,

We're experiencing fluctuations in the power grid in downtown. We believe it to be the result of Net navi's unknown. Please come down to the courthouse, where the fluctuations started, and search the system. You may want to bring a few backups with you.

Mayor Hutchinson (A/N: I just chose a random name here. There is no mayor Hutchinson, and I know that.)

---

"Ok, Zemmi, send him back an email that says that we're coming, and that he doesn't need to be so formal. Come on, let's get to my car," she said.

"I'll take my car, too," said Hub as he linked back to the net. "Who wants to ride with me?"

"Who else can we ride with, other than our Ops?" asked Alexander.

"Zemmi."

"I call shotgun!" said Axl as he ran to Mega's car and jumped in.

"No fair!" yelled Walker as he went and sat in the back.

"No offense Megaman, I mean Hub, but I'm going to ride with Zemmi," said Helena. "I don't think that I'll make it to downtown without shooting one of them."

"Me too," said Alexander as he and Helena walked to Zemmi's car. Zemmi gave Mega directions, and they took off. Shortly after the Navi's left, the Op's did.

-Three minutes later-

"There is no way that I'm going to ride with either one of you back!" said Helena as she stumbled out of the car.

"What are you talking about?" asked Axl. "That was awesome." Zemmi and Mega had had a race to see who could get there sooner. Zemmi won, but only by a few seconds.

"Ok guys, we need to get to work," Mega said. "And don't even think about saying that I'm no fun. I'm the one who suggested the race, and the prank."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," said Zemmi, while looking around, "There's a lesson to be learned from that. It's the quiet ones you need to be careful around. They're usually behind everything."

"How perceptive," said a voice from behind them. A tall navi wearing a dark purple bodysuit came out from the shadows. His symbol was a gold crown on a blood red background.

"Who are you?" asked Alexander.

"My name is King, but your Op's should know my Op. Todd," King said.

"Todd...?" Jena said.

"Todd Hunter. The person that kicked the poo out of you every other day," King said, annoyed. Mega started to laugh. "And what is so funny?"

"You've got it backwards. We beat the crap out of him every other day," he said.

"And just who are you?"

"Hub Hikari, aka Megaman. Nice to meet you," he said, catching his breath. King glared.

"I thought Todd said you were dead."

"I am," Mega said sarcastically. "I'm just a figment of your imagination here to torment you until you go insane."

"Geez, I knew that," said Axl. "I mean, people don't come back from the dead."

"I'll have you know that I am one of the smartest navi's out here. I'll find out how you are creating this illusion," King said, looking for something. Alexander and Helena sweat-dropped while Zemmi, Walker, Mega, and Axl fell over laughing.

"What an imbecile," said Zemmi, as she and the laughing group stood up. "Let's get rid of him."

"Fine with me," Mega said. Everyone started to open fire on him, and after a few seconds, they stopped, and King fell over. "Pretty weak."

"Boss, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" screamed a female navi. She had her black hair in two pigtails, which stuck out of the top of her helmet (A/N: Think of Sailor Moon's hair. That's what her's looks like). She wore a black and red bodysuit, and her symbol was a black star on a red background. "We need to get out of here. All of you are going to pay! Xanthus, Varden, come here and get King, we're splitting."

"Yes Drop," said two gigantic Navis. One was yellow, and one was green. Their symbols were their colors. They grabbed King and logged out.

"Well, that was odd," said Zemmi. "But at least the power's back on. Let's go. Hub, race ya home."

"Fine by me," he said.

"Shotgun!" Walker yelled as he ran to the car.

"Dang it!" said Axl as he climbed into the back. Helena and Alexander climbed into Zemmi's car reluctantly. The two lined up, and took off.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"So, it was that idiot Todd who was causing the trouble?" asked Daniel when they got back.

"Yep, and his goonies," said Jena.

"But who's Drop's operator?" asked Cody.

"I don't know, but we should get to sleep. There's some extra rooms upstairs. Pick one. Hub, you can have the room that you had last time," said Jena. They all went up the stairs, took the rooms, and went to the bed.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Susan, why didn't Drop get in there earlier?" asked Todd.

"I don't know," she said. "Why don't you ask Phil and John why their Navi's didn't help?"

"Because you're my girlfriend, and Drop is King's. Also, those two boys have been incapable since I met them in the playroom when we were five," Todd replied. "I've come to not expect much from them when it comes to brains."

"So, what are we going to do to get back at them?" asked Susan. "We were going to get back them for all of the humiliation that they put you through when you were little. Especially Jena and Hub."

"Kidnapping. I have friends in the underworld who owe me a few favors. We'll target their families, and Hub's girlfriend, and her op."

"He's Megaman, right?"

"Yes, and I'll let you collect his girlfriend and Op. You're familiar with Roll, right?"

"That brat!" asked Drop.

"Yes. Your little sister. You, her, and your Older sister were three Original Navi's created by Cossack. She's the youngest, and I could never see why you hate her," said Todd.

"Because she is such a little goody," Drop huffed.

"Well, you get to get her back. And maybe you could bring out her dark side like WWW did," said Susan. "Let's just hope that your other sister and her op don't get involved."

"Yea, that'd be bad. But I think that I can bring Dark Roll back. I hope."

**End Chapter **

Good, bad, ok. Review and tell me what'cha think. **  
**


	8. Taken

Sorry about not updating in a little while. Stuff has come up, and it's been hard for me to concentrate.

**Terratasha**- thanks for reminding me about that detail. And I don't think that I'll have any more siblings. Too hard to keep track (for me anysway).

Well, sorry if this took a little while to update. My beta reader is at camp, and I tried to get another one of my friends to do it, but she wasn't going fast enough. So, I'm doing it, but if anyone wants to beta for this and my other story, just drop me an email, or review. On with the chapter

**Begin Chapter**

"Everyone, time to get up!" Mrs. Walker called the next morning through an intercom. "NOW! Ryan, Joey, Daniel Walker, Jena, Zemmi, Gig, Aviato, and Xantho need to get ready for school. Howie, Cody, Sam, Hub, Daniel Blecker, Axl, Helena, Walker, and Alexander need to decide if they are going with Jena to school or not. Send your navis with the answer." When Hub made it to the kitchen, he found the rest of the navis already there.

"We're all going," Axl said.

"Me too," Hub yawned. "Did you have to call Danny by his last name too?"

"Yes, because I know that my Daniel will try to get out of going to school by saying that I was talking to the other Daniel," she replied happily. "I recall that when we would go and visit Jena, and your little group got into trouble, they would send Daniel Walker instead of Daniel Blecker."

"Yep," Hub said, laughing.

"Hang on," she said as she went back to the intercom. "Everyone, downstairs, NOW!" This announcement was followed by the thundering of eight pairs of feet. "Jena, you're going to need to give Hub the keys to your car around eleven so he and one other person can go and buy lunch for all of you. Ryan, Daniel, Joey, here are your lunches. Bye!"

"Bye mom," the Walker kids said while the rest just replied, "Bye Mrs. Walker." They all went outside and the navis logged into the net to get into the cars. "Ryan, don't forget to take your car to the carwash today. It's filthy," Jena said as she and her friends crammed into the car.

"Fine," he grumbled, as Daniel and Joey got into his car. The cars drove onto the runway, and took off.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Lan! It's time to wake up!" Roll called from Lan's computer. He rolled over to look at the clock, and found out that it was only 6:50.

"Can't I have ten more minutes?" he asked.

"No, Maylu told me to wake you up now," she said, crossing her arms. "Mega told me to wake you up when Maylu woke up." Lan sighed.

"Fine, I'm getting on," he said as he crawled out of bed. Roll smiled.

"We'll see you outside!" she replied happily as she logged back to her homepage. What she found when she got there was an envelope with her name on it. _"Who is this from? This isn't Mega's handwriting."_ She opened the note, and found this.

---

Sis- watch your back.

---

"Roll, is something wrong?" asked Maylu as she brushed her hair. She saw Roll look at the sheet of paper with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Oh, no. I just found a piece of paper that fell off of my desk," she said as she pocketed the note. "It's nothing."

"Ok, is Lan up?"

"Yes he is. Oh, and it's going to rain today, so you will need an umbrella."

"Done," Maylu replied as she plugged out Roll and headed downstairs. "Let's go and get some breakfast." She ran downstairs, and sat down.

"_Ok, who gave me this? There are only three people who would call me sis. But none of them would actually just say that. I mean, Drop would say something snotty, Stop would be nice, and my brother wouldn't even send me an email. That's just not Forte _(A/N: I'm using the manga version of Forte's creation, not the anime. 1). _No one else would call me sis."_ Roll sighed. _"If they took the time to write this, why didn't they take the time to sign it?"_

"Roll, are you sure that nothing is bothering you," Maylu asked. "You look a little pale, and you haven't said much this morning."

"Oh, well, I'm just worried about Mega. He hasn't emailed me since he left," she said. _"Well, that's partially what's worrying me."_

"Is that all?" Maylu asked.

"Yep. I just miss Mega," she said, sitting down on the floor. "I just wish that he would email me to tell me that he's ok. I was looking at the Houston news last night, and there was a break-in in the courthouse, and it said that The Guard took care of it. I just know that Mega was in that fight, and he wasn't able to use any battlechips. What if he got hurt?" she exclaimed nervously.

"Roll, calm down," Maylu said. "He's fine. Jena would have emailed us if he was hurt. And she would have sent him back. Are you sure that that's all that's bothering you?"

"Yea," she sighed. "We should get going. Lan may beat us to school if we don't hurry."

"Ok," Maylu said as she grabbed her umbrella and went outside as Roll went back to her thoughts.

"_If Mega were here, I'd feel much safer. He'd protect me, and I doubt that he would let me out of his sight. He'd hold me and tell me that everything will be ok," _she thought as she sighed.

"Hey sis," came a sneering voice from the back of her PET. Roll turned around quickly and saw her sister Drop and her boyfriend King there. "I thought that I told you to watch your back."

"Hello Drop. What brings you here?" she asked angrily.

"You are coming with us," King said, walking towards her. Roll tensed, and started a mental email to Mega.

"_Mega, help," _she thought. But before she could send it, King delivered a blow to her head, knocking her over. Drop ran over and kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Go ahead and send that email to your boyfriend," she sneered. "Then you can send one that says that you, your Op, and his Op have been captured, along with his parents. Tell him how you tried to defend yourself, but couldn't. Tell him how you were injured, and how your evil sister kidnapped you with her boyfriend. But he may already know." Roll turned her terrified face to look at her sister. "You see, we took the liberty of kidnapping everyone that means anything to him and his friends, and left notes to give them instructions."

"If he refuses to comply, you will all be deleted," King said. "But we will torture you no matter what." Roll gave an involuntary shudder at this. "Let's go, we got what we needed."

"_There's no way that I'm going to go without a fight,"_ she thought as she stood up. "There's no way that I'm going quietly."

"I see that you have Stop's spirit, but you seem to be lacking something," Drop said, getting into a fighting stance. "Forte's power. And my wonderful attitude." Roll ran at her sister, and got into a fist fight. After a few minutes, it was obvious that Drop had more experience than Roll. "Are you serious? When you got into this fight, I thought that I would have some competition. You're pathetic." She sent a particularly nasty punch to her jaw. Roll fell down, and felt her hands be tied behind her back. She started to struggle even more. King planted his boot in between her shoulder blades and stopped her movement. "Thanks hun."

"No problem, let's get out of here," he said, picking Roll up. With the last of her consciousness, she sent one more email. _"Mega, save me. King... -connection lost-" _

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Hub, Hub, HUB!" Axl yelled, smacking the backside of his head on the last one. "You completely spaced out on us. What's wrong?"

"Roll is in trouble," Hub said.

"Are you sure?" Axl asked, nervous.

"Positive. I just got two mental emails. The first one just said 'Mega help.' While the second said 'Mega, save me. King.' then it ends abruptly. I think that King took her," he said as he buried his head in his hands. "It seems like every time that I go out of town, or anywhere for that matter, she gets hurt. I don't want to let her out of my sight. Ever again." Helena sat down next to him, and put her arm around him. They had been released from school when they received the first distress call from Daniel. He, Joey and Ryan had been attacked on the way to school.

"Dude, why don't we go and see if we can find anything in her homepage," Walker said.

"Yeah," said Zemmi. "Last time this happened, we were able to get her back here."

"Let's go now," Helena exclaimed as she stood up and ran to Hub's car.

"Ok," said Axl as he and Walker helped Hub, who was close to a breakdown, to his car. "Howie, we're going to Dentech. We'll be back soon."

"You got it," Howie replied. They had received the messages, and were trying to contact their families. No luck. All that Zemmi could find in ways of her family was Gig. He had been beaten to a pulp, and was currently in Sci Labs recuperating. When asked about Dr. Hikari, Zemmi was told that he hadn't shown up for work, nor was he answering any calls. When the family homepage was visited, there was only a note, a note saying that they had been kidnapped, and that Hub would be contacted that night at seven on the Walker family telecommunicator. Zemmi returned to find out that Roll was in trouble. All of the Ops thought that there was no chance of finding her there. They watched as their navis left before speaking.

"There's no way that they are going to find her," Cody said. "They will only find these horrible letters."

"Can't we call the police or something?" asked Sam, who had been crying on Howie's shoulder.

"Sam, hun, I am the police here, as Hub is in Dentech," Jena said.

"But doesn't Lan work with other people?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, but we need to do this on our own," Jena said. "We are the only people who have fought with Todd before. We know all of his dirty tricks. And if they did anything to Roll, God be with them, because there will be hell to pay, and Hub will be the one to deal it out." Sam sighed.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"First, we're going to wait for Hub to get back. Then we're going to see if he has any ideas," Jena said.

"So Hub was the brains behind the brawn?" asked Howie.

"Yep," the four others said.

"It's the quiet ones who rule the world," replied Cody. "So, when Hub returns, we'll decide what to do." Silence reigned for ten minutes before they heard the car return. "Any luck?"

"None, and Hub is really broken up about this," Zemmi said. Hub just sighed as he tried to get control of himself.

"We need an idea," said Jena. "We need an idea to get back at Todd. He's contacting us at seven."

"So we have until then to regain our composure," Hub said. "If we make it look like he isn't getting to us, then we might get the upper hand. You know how he works: bullying, intimidation, all of that good stuff. If we act calm, cool, and collected, then we can throw off his hold over us."

"So if we can gain the upper hand early, then we will win," Daniel said.

"Someone, pop a party pizza or two in the oven," said Sam.

"Better yet," Jena said, "We can order pizza. I know where dad keeps his money, and I have all of the numbers for the pizza places. We get some Papa Johns, and rent a movie, blare some music, and act casual, and we can blow his cool."

"But what if he does something bad to our family?" asked Sam.

"Then, the carefree us will turn to the angry us," Hub said. "And I can assure that I will probably be leading the pack on that one."

"Well, let's get started. Oh, Cody, would you please rig the communicator so that we can record what they're saying? We might actually need backup on this one, despite what Jena said earlier," Daniel said.

"Sure, I'll get Alexander to start working on it now," he said as Alexander started the programs. Zemmi sighed.

"Why did Todd resurface?" she asked.

"Who knows," said Axl. "I don't know much about the guy, other than he is a bully, and that he enjoys picking on people. And there's this crazy rumor going around that someone just came back from the dead." This got Sam to smile a little.

"He enjoys watching other people suffer," Hub said, logging back into the net. "He likes to think that he's in control. He used to try and beat me up just because I was little."

"Yeah," said Jena, communications screen popping up. "You were the smallest of us."

"And you still are," Daniel said.

"Hey, but I'm still the strongest," he shot back.

"Yes," said Cody. "And that may give you an unfair advantage over Todd if you get into a fist fight."

"And your point is…?" he asked.

"You want to beat him fair and square, right?" Hub thought for a few seconds before answering.

"I guess," he said. "Jena, do you still have that humanity program?"

"Yes I sure do," she said, going to her computer and opening the program. "You want to become human now, right?"

"Of course," he said as he entered the program. "Start 'er up." Jena hit the enter key, and a blinding light filled the screen, and then the room. When the light died down, there was Hub, in the flesh. "Jena, do you have any chocolate ice cream?" he asked, cocking his head a little.

"What?" asked Cody.

"Chocolate ice cream," he said. "I want something chocolate. A half gallon of chocolate ice cream sounds really good right now." Sam and Jena fell over laughing.

"Same old Hub. Well, we can go to the store, and get some. Actually, we can each get a half gallon, and eat it along with the six medium pizza's I ordered," said Jena. "Ok, I'm going to need to know what type of coke you want, and what flavor of ice cream."

"Coke? I want Dr. Pepper," said Cody.

"Dude, did you learn nothing from living in Houston?" asked Howie. "Every soft drink is called coke. I want a Root Beer, and some Vanilla ice cream."

"Oh, I'll also have a tub of Cookies and Cream," Cody replied.

"Pepsi and Strawberry," Sam said.

"Banana Split and Sprite," Daniel yawned.

"I'll take a Coke," said Hub.

"And I'll get Pibb and mud slide," Jena said, writing it all down. "Hub, you're coming with me to the store. Let's see, it's twelve now, so we'll be back around one, maybe two. The pizza will be here around three. We need to pick up some other things as well. Zemmi, make sure that they don't break anything."

"Whatever," she teased.

"See ya later," Hub said as he and Jena walked to the car. They climbed in and took off for the store.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"So, do you all know why you are here?" asked Susan. She had all of people who were kidnapped in a cage before her.

"Because you are an idiot?" asked Lan. Susan glared at him.

"So you are Hub's little brother," she said. "Todd's going to have fun with this. Anyone else want to answer?"

"Because you don't know who you are messing with?" suggested Daniel. Susan turned to face him.

"No no no, I've got it. It's because Todd wants to get beaten to a pulp," Joey said.

"Or, at worst, he has a psychotic death wish," Ryan added, smiling like a maniac. All of the boys were.

"All of you, shut up, before I put all of you into solitary confinement. You are here because your sons and daughters have ticked off Todd Hunter, and you are being used to get back at them," she said.

"I have a question," Lan said.

"What is it?"

"What if I don't want to be used? Can I go home?" Susan growled.

"That does it. Solitary for you," she said, grabbing a set of keys. "Phil, John, make sure that only Lan comes out." The two hulking boys opened the door, grabbed Lan, and yanked him out before anyone could react. They started to shut the door when Lan started to fight. He let his body go limp, and when he threw the boys off balance, he started to kick and wriggle. Susan tried to get in and stop him. He kicked her in the jaw. "That does it! Throw him back!" Phil grabbed him and threw him in the cage.

"Were you actually expecting me to go quietly?" he asked. Susan just glared and walked away, the two boys in tow.

"Good job," Joey said as he helped Lan up and Ryan gave him a pat on the back.

"Lan!" Dr. Hikari said as he ran over to his son. "Were you trying to get yourself hurt?"

"I just wanted to try to give us a chance to escape. A few more seconds, or if someone had come out, we'd have been free," he said as his dad sighed and Maylu pulled him into a hug.

"You scared me!" she said. "What would have happened if they hadn't reacted the way they did?"

"Well, I wouldn't expect him to have thought that through, seeing who his brother is," Mrs. Dickenson. "And I expected the Walker delinquents to praise him for that."

"What is your problem?" Roll said angrily. "What is your problem with Mega and Jena?"

"Is that what Hub goes by these days? Well, he and that wretched child Jena caused my darling son Cody to go and do horrible things," she said, as her husband shook his head.

"After he started hanging out with those two, we got more and more calls regarding his conduct," Mr. Dickenson said.

"Are you trying to blame what your child did on our children?" asked Mrs. Walker.

"Yes, I am," Mrs. Dickenson said. "Look where this 'friendship' got us now! Stuck, in a cage, in the hands of a lunatic!" All of the kids sighed. "And what is your problem!"

"You are making a huge deal out of this," Ryan said.

"It's as much Cody's fault as it is anyone else's," Lan said.

"You can't go blaming this all on Mega and Jena," Roll replied angrily.

"Want to bet," Mr. Dickerson snapped back. Everyone was about to get into a shouting match when Dr. Hikari broke them up.

"Everyone, calm down," he said.

"You cannot order us around, Yuuichiro," Mr. Dickerson said.

"No, but I am telling the boys, Maylu, and their navi's to stop fighting. It will get us no where," he said, annoyed. "I cannot boss you around, but if you keep this up, I have no idea what these kids will do, and I won't hold them back." A long silence followed this remark.

"Fine, we will have a cease fire for the moment. You kids should not think that you have won the war, though," Mrs. Dickerson said.

"Don't worry, we won't. What are your thoughts on this, Mr. and Mrs. Funderburk, Mr. and Mrs. McCormick, and Mr. and Mrs. Blecker?" asked Joey.

"I think that the Dickerson's are over-reacting," Mrs. McCormick said plainly.

"I agree," Mr. Blecker commented. "All of our children caused the same amount of trouble." Roll sat there for a few minutes, listening to the adults chat, before she got bored.

"_Thankfully I was able to sneak Light out with me. Wow, I just called the journal by its 'name',"_ she thought as she pulled the book out. Aviato and Xantho noticed, and walked over.

"Roll, what's that?" Xantho asked.

"Mega's journal from when he was little," she said. "I was going to read some of it; see if I can find anything else about Todd."

"Can you read us a story?" asked Daniel, who sat down around the computer jail cell, where the navis were being kept.

"Sure," she said as Aviato pulled a chair over for her to sit down on. "I'll just skip to a long one. There are a lot of one liner ones in between a few dates.

---

April 12, 2030

Long time no write, sorry about that Light.

I had a bad few days. First, I finally got to go back to the playroom, and Todd was there. Meanie. I just glared at him when I walked in, because the mean nurse was with me. She said that she would be observing today, and that if she saw any trouble (she meant Jena and me and everyone playing) she was going to take me back to my room. They must have heard, because they stayed away. It made me sad, and mad. I just walked over to the books, sat down, got Velvet, and started to read out loud. I noticed that it got really quiet when I read. I tried to not act like I realized it. I may know them now, but I don't like to be in front of bunches of people. The only people who were loud were Todd, Phil, and John. Why are they even here? I'll ask Jena as soon as I can. I've been practicing sneaking. I'm very good now. I'm going to sneak to her room after I take my medicine, or tomorrow.

Anysway, Todd was being loud, so I pretended like he wasn't there, and kept on reading. When I was done, a girl named Sarah came up, and told me that Jena, Sam, Daniel, and Cody missed me, and that they were sorry that they got me in trouble. Sarah is a talker person, who tells people what you want to say, if you don't or can't tell them by yourself. I told her to tell them that it's ok. They had came one by one to make sure that I was ok during this time. They had done a few pranks, but they mainly asked me for ideas. I came up with some good ones, but I can't tell you now. I found out today that Mrs. Winston might take you away. Jena said that no matter what, they weren't going to take you; that she'd take you if I go away. I hope so, what I told you may get us in trouble. I don't want to get in trouble anymore, but it's so much fun to get out of it! Like this- I helped Jena and Cody come up with a bucket trick. We put water in a bucket over Todd's door, and another time, we put sugar in Kyle's bed. He sometimes helped Todd. He's mean too. The sugar made him stick to the covers. When Jena asked me where I got the ideas, I said "books." Some books really help, and so does some TV. I'm so bad. Too bad you can't see how big I'm smiling now.

Mrs. Winston just came in and asked me what I was doing. I said talking to Light. She got mad. I asked her if she didn't want me to write in you, because she gave you to me to write in, why did she give you to me. She just told me to finish, and left. I outsmarted her. Go me. Well, I had better get back to sleep before she notices. Wait, someone is outside my room.

Guess who it was. Jena and Daniel! They came to see how I was doing. They said that Sam and Cody were keeping the nurses away. I asked them why Todd was here. They said that it was because of a mental problem. He has trouble thinking straight. And that makes him mean. They left after saying that Sam and Cody were going to visit tomorrow. I have to go to sleep now, or else I will face the anger of Mrs. Evil person.

'Night Light.

---

Roll finished, and a silence reigned over the cages. "Todd has dain brammage?" asked Ryan (A/N: switch the d and br, and what do you get?).

"Apparently," Maylu said. "And so does Susan."

"When I get my hands on Drop, ooh, she's going to get the beating of her life," Roll said, putting the book up.

"Do you have another sister?" asked Aviato.

"Yes, I do. And a brother. Forte and Stop. They're both older than me. Drop is older too," she said.

"You're related to Forte?" he asked.

"Yes, but he was gone before I was activated," she replied.

"So, you're the baby of the family," Xantho said.

"Yep. It goes like this- Forte, Stop, Drop, and me," she said.

"Was Cossack high when he named you and your sisters?" asked Joey. Roll groaned.

"No, Kalinka actually named us. You know, my creator's daughter. She did it on accident. She was five," she defended.

"So she was learning fire safety," Mrs. Hikari said. Roll sighed.

"Yes," Roll said. "Could we please drop the subject?"

"For now," Lan said. "But we may want to annoy Drop with it later on."

"Then you will feel the wrath of both of us," Roll said.

"So, what do Stop and her Op do?" asked Ryan.

"They are mercenaries," she said bluntly.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"They are mercenaries. If you need some information on anything, you can get it, for the right price," she said. _"This is going to take a while."_

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Chaud!" Mary yelled as she ran to give him a hug. He had taken his limo to the airport to pick her and her family up.

"Mary," he said as he caught her. "How's Netopia?"

"It's fine. Let me introduce you to my parents," she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him over. "This is my mom, and this is my dad."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Warner. Did you have a safe flight?" he asked as he shook their hands.

"Yes, it was nice of you to get us first-class tickets. Thank you," Mrs. Warner replied.

"It was nothing. Would you like some help with your bags?" he said smiling.

"Thank you. Between my wife and daughter, there are five bags," Mr. Warner said. Chaud walked over and grabbed two bags, Mr. Warner got two, and Mary got one, the smallest. They walked out to the limo, and the driver took the bags and put them in the trunk.

"Home, sir?" asked the driver when he reentered the car.

"Yes Geraldo," Chaud replied. The driver started driving, and twenty minutes later, they were in front of Blaze Mansion.

"Is this where you live?" asked Mrs. Warner.

"Yes, it is. Would you like a tour?" he asked as the butlers took the luggage to the prepared rooms.

"I would like to take a shower first. Maybe later then?" she asked.

"Sure," he said as he took them to their rooms. "This room," he indicated a room to his right, "Is your room Mr. and Mrs. Warner. Mary, your room is right here," he said, showing the room right across the hall. "There is a joining bathroom for all rooms."

"I just gave Ring and Mr. Warner's standard navi, Hess, a map of the mansion," Proto said. He had been chatting and catching up with Ring since she logged into the limo's system.

"Thank you Protoman," said Mr. Warner.

"You can just call me Proto. It's shorter," he said. Mr. Warner thanked them and shut the door. Chaud said goodbye to Mary, and went to his room. "Are you going to work on that contract now?"

"Yes," Chaud said, sitting down at his desk. "Mary said that she wanted to go and see Maylu and Lan after school, so I have until then to work on this." Proto shook his head and pulled up a game of solitaire.

**End Chapter**

1- Forte was created by Cossack to help with the programming. After a while, people began to think that he was too powerful, and they sent navis to kill him. They also took Cossack during the attack, so he couldn't help. That's when Forte got the scar on his symbol. One of the killers tried to kill him that way. Forte got mad and destroyed everyone there. He then left with his grudge against humans who are afraid of things that are more powerful then them.

Review please!


	9. Terms and Conditions

Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. They really keep me going.

**Begin Chapter**

"Hub, step away from the freezer," Jena said. They had made it to Kroger, and she was having trouble keeping him away from the chocolate. "I think that five half-gallons are enough."

"Yeah, for one night," he complained. After a few seconds, they broke into laughter. "Seriously, I'm going to need more ice cream."

"Well, you are going to make yourself sick if you eat all of that in one sitting."

"It'll be worth it. Beside, if I eat that much, wouldn't that make it look like he's not getting to me at all?" he asked.

"Well, I guess that _one_ more half-gallon won't hurt," she said, grabbing the tub. "Ok, now to the Coke isle." They stared walking, when Jena stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"Microwaveable chicken pot pie. 10 for 10 bucks. I'm getting them," she said, grabbing the boxes. She grabbed her ten, and started towards the sodas. They walked down, and grabbed all that was ordered. They then walked to the front. "Arthur, could you hold these for us for half an hour?"

"Sure," the cashier replied. "Need to go and buy something first?"

"Yep, we need to stop by Hot Topic, grab some new shirts," she said, handing him the groceries. "We'll be back soon."

"Take your time," he replied as they walked out of the store and down the sidewalk to the other store. They entered and went straight to the t-shirt wall.

"Pick out your favorite shirt," Jena said, picking up one for herself. She then went to get one for Sam. "Then grab some for the other guys."

"Ok," he said as he picked up four different shirts. "Got them."

"Fine, let's just check out, then get the groceries, grab a movie, and get home."

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Todd, sweetie, we need to get Roll changed soon," Susan said, walking over to her boyfriend.

"Well, we'd need to knock everyone out in that area, and also in the net," he replied. "We could also get rid of that annoying little brat."

"What should we do? Tie him up, gag him, throw him in a cage?" she asked.

"All of the above. I'll send Phil to pump the gas into the holding area, and I'll have King send Xanthus to knock everyone in the net out. That way we'll be able to get them without interference," he replied. "I'll send them now. PHIL, YOU AND YOUR NAVI GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"Yes sir," he said, running into the room. "What do you need?"

"I need you to pump the sleeping gas into the holding cell, and I need your navi to send an electrical shock, non lethal, into the navi holding area."

"Right away sir," he replied, walking out of the room.

"Sweetie, how do you get all of these things? The gas, the planes, the cells, this building," Susan asked.

"I have contacts," he said. "Well, not me in particular, but my dad. My dad is a major underworld figure. In fact, I have met your sister's operator in person, Drop. Let me say one thing, though, I would not like for either of them to appear tonight. Stop has this whole 'the duty of an older sibling is to protect the younger one' mentality. Not good for us."

"Hey, Roll may have Stop on her team, but I have a higher likely hood of getting big bro Forte on my side. He usually doesn't care about what happens to any of us, ever since he was betrayed, but he always enjoys a good cat fight," Drop commented.

"Yeah," Susan said. "Shouldn't Phil be done by now?"

"The gas… has been… released," Phil panted as he ran back into the office.

"Good work," Todd said. "They should all be out in around ten minutes."

"Then we take the annoying brat out. All the navis should be out now, though," Susan replied.

"Xanthus has her, and she is about to be strapped into the chair," Phil said happily.

"And from there, we're going to inject her with the, thing, that brings out the darkside," Susan said.

"It's a type of drug," Todd said. "And Roll is going to get 'hi', per say."

"Shall we get started?" Drop asked.

"Sure," Xanthus said as the two navis left.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Chaud, I'm ready to go and see Maylu and Lan now," Mary said, knocking on his office door and letting herself in. "I've told mom and dad, and they said to be back by five."

"Let's go then. If we hurry, then we might be able to go and get some ice cream or something," he said, standing up and walking to the entryway. They got in the limo and drove to Lan's house. "It doesn't look like anyone's home."

"Mrs. Hikari is probably doing something in the back. They'll be home soon, though," she said, walking to the front door. "Chaud, they have to be home, the front door is unlocked."

"Ok," he said as they walked into the dark house. Chaud fumbled on the wall a bit until he found the light switch. "Oh my." The whole room was a mess.

"It looks like burglars came," Mary said as she saw a sheet of paper on the kitchen table. "Hey, there's a note here."

---

To Whom It May Concern (mainly Hub):

I have your family and your girlfriend and her op. You are to wait for a telecommunication at the Walker family residence around 7pm CST.

Todd Hunter and Co.

P.S.- Involve the police or anyone else, and you can kiss your brother goodbye.

---

"This isn't good," Chaud said, taking the note and re-reading it a couple of times. "This is not good at all. Proto, contact Jena."

"Yes sir," he said, pulling open a video feed.

"What's going to happen now that we know?" asked Ring, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Nothing's going to happen," Proto said as the feed connected. "Zemmi, where's Mega?"

"He and Jena went to get some supplies. What'd ya need?" she asked.

"I take it Chaud found a note," Daniel said.

"Yes, Mary and I did."

"Ok, well, we're going to record the communication tonight, and send it to you, since you know. And we might need some things that you can't buy in stores," Howie replied.

"Such as?" Mary asked.

"Well, mainly spy gear. Zip line thingies, grappling hooks, smoke screens, tiny bombs to blow locks," Zemmi listed.

"Wait, we can get that stuff in stores," Axl said.

"Tell me, where do I go to get a grappling hook or portable smoke screens."

"I can get those," Chaud replied. "How many do you need?"

"We'll find out tonight," Walker replied.

"Ok," Mary said.

"Chaud, Mary, Proto, and Ring, do not, under any circumstance tell ANYONE about this. Especially Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai. We're not getting the police involved," Zemmi said.

"Yes ma'am," they said.

"Good, now, we're expecting Jena and Hub back in ten minutes or so, so I'm going to let y'all go," she replied. "Bye."

"Bye," they said as Proto closed the feed. "Well, what should we do until then?"

"Let's go to the park," Ring said.

"Should we lock the doors?" Mary asked.

"That'd be a good idea since Yai and Dex might come later," Chaud said, picking up a key from the key-rack and locking the door. They then walked to the limo and left.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

"Thanks Arthur," Jena said as she took the groceries and she and Hub loaded them into the trunk of her car.

"No problem," he said. "Always a pleasure to serve the Guard."

"We're off," Jena said. "See ya."

"Bye," the two boys said at the same time. Hub jumped into the passenger's seat and Jena took off. "I hope that you have a plan on how we're going to get home without that melting."

"The trunk has a special cooler just for this," she replied.

"Ok, let's still hurry," he said. "I want to get started on that ice cream."

"You know that you're going to be sick if you eat all of that," she started.

"With a brain freeze to boot," he said.

"Well, you sure know what's going to happen to you," she said.

"And I'm not afraid of the consequences," he finished.

"Well, we just hit 110 in the air. Go us," she said after a few seconds of silence.

"Man, we're going slow," Hub said, leaning back in his chair.

"Hub, we're about to land," Jena said. "Put the seat up."

"Fine," he said as they touched down. "TOUCH DOWN!"

"Do you have to do that?"

"Yes," he said as he got out of the car and the rest of their friends came. "Food's in the trunk."

"Thanks," Howie said as he opened the trunk and started handing bags to everyone. "Take them in, and we'll separate them there." Twenty minutes later, they were set up in Jena's room and looked at the clock.

"Three-thirty," Sam said. "What movie did you get?"

"Well, we couldn't decide, so we got three. The new Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," Hub listed, pulling the movie out.

"One guess on who chose that," Jena said. "Correct, me. Ok, Hub chose Monty Python's Holy Grail, and we both chose Batman Forever."

"Which one should we watch first?" Daniel asked.

"I say we watch Batman," Sam said.

"Batman it is," Hub said, inserting the movie into the wall.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Brat, wake up," Susan yelled at a semi-conscious Lan who was chained to a chair.

"Five more minutes," he said, twisting in the chair.

"Now," she said as she pulled out a gun. She shot it in the air.

"Jeez, chill out. I'm up," he said. "What do you want?"

"You need to wake up. I need a witness for what we're about to do," she said as she pulled up a screen. When the screen turned on, Lan saw an unconscious Roll strapped to a table with a tube coming out of her arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well," Drop interjected. "We decided that having Empress on our team would be better than just keeping Roll locked up in a cage. Do you know why I like Empress better?"

"Because she's evil?" Lan asked.

"Yes, and because she reminds me of Roll before she went to that sissy Op she has now," Drop said. "She and I would get into the biggest cat-fights you can imagine."

"So you want Empress, so you're going to change Roll now, and show Mega," Lan said. "Mega's gonna be P.O.ed."

"So?" Susan said. "I just wanted you to see this, since you are about to go to solitary until the communication."

"Fine with me," he said. "I'll just go to sleep." Susan growled.

"Xanthus, start the procedure." Xanthus flipped a switch and a dark-purple liquid came down the tube and into Roll's arm. She started to jerk in her bonds, and she started to scream in pain.

"Hold on sis," Drop said, walking over to her. "It'll all be over in a second. You'll wake up feeling better than you have in a long time." True to her word, the dark liquid stopped a few seconds afterwards, and Roll calmed down. Well, not Roll, but Empress. "Empress, how are you feeling?"

"Drop, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes it is," Drop said, undoing her bonds. "Sorry about these," she said, mentioning the bonds, "But in order for you to be changed from that pansy 'Roll', we had to inject you with a painful, but necessary liquid."

"What type?"

"It's basically a liquid Dark Chip," Drop replied. "But you won't suffer all of the bad side effects."

"Good," Empress said as her sister helped her off of the table. "How have you been?"

"Excellent," Drop said. "This is my Op, Susan."

"Hi Empress."

"Hello Susan. I trust you have my worthless Op," Empress spat.

"She's in a cage with the rest of everyone that's anyone to Megaman and his little group of friends from when he was little," Drop said.

"So, I'm here to make their job of rescuing everyone just that much harder," Empress said, smiling. "Good. I remember how he 'defeated' me in the N1. Since then I have been locked up in Roll's head."

"I take it you have been the 'Devil on her Shoulder' for a while, though," Drop said.

"Locked up, but the cage was barred, not solid. I have been forcing her to doubt herself and everything about her," Empress said as she started to look around, and she saw Lan. "And there's that little brat who helped my Op cage me. My my my, how the tables have turned."

"Nice to see you too Empress. Man, Hub's going to flip when he sees this. Don't worry Roll, you'll be back to normal soon," he said. Empress scoffed.

"Why isn't he in the cage?" she asked.

"Because he's a pain in the butt," Drop said. "And we're trying to decide what to do with him."

"Beat him up," Empress said. "That'll really get Mega on edge." Lan gulped.

"Ok, Phil, John, he's all yours," she said as the two boys entered the room and grabbed Lan by his neck and dragged him out of the room.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"That was a good movie," Jena said as it finished.

"Amen," Sam said as she started looking around the room. "Hey, where's Hub."

"Present," he groaned as he tried to sit up.

"How many of those tubs have you eaten?" Howie asked.

"Let me see, um, four," he said. "I don't feel good."

"I hate to say 'I told you so, but, told ya so, told ya so!" Jena said. Hub just groaned.

"Dude, he looks green," Axl said, looking at Hub. "Oh, and the pizza's here." The communicator rang.

"Get that," Jena said as Daniel turned on the communicator. "Sup Todd? Could ya hang on a sec.? I need to get the door. Thanks!"

"What in the world happened here?" he asked as he looked around the room. Empty 2 liter bottles and ice cream tubs littered the floor. "Did a hurricane hit?"

"Uggh," Hub said as he fell off the bed. Everyone in the room broke into laughter.

"Dude, we told you to pace yourself," Daniel said.

"How do you expect to eat any pizza?" asked Cody.

"I'll manage," he replied as he got back onto the bed and lay back down.

"Doesn't anyone want their family back?" Todd asked.

"You can keep my parents," Cody said. "Goodbye and good riddance." Todd gaped.

"Pizza's here!" Jena said as she came back into the room with the 6 pizzas. "They're all pepperoni, so just grab one and dig in. Hub, you ok?"

"Just let me die," he said as he rolled back over.

"Hub, how many of those tubs did you eat?" Sam asked.

"I bought six, and I ate four," Hub replied. "Weren't you listening?"

"HELLO!" Todd yelled.

"Hi," Hub said as he passed out, or so it seemed to Todd.

"Do you mind, we're having a party here," Jena said.

"Bring the brat, let them see him," Todd said as Phil and John dragged something in front of the camera.

"OMG, Lan," Jena said. Phil and John had followed Empress' instructions, and Lan was completely beaten.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?" Hub yelled, standing up and clenching his fists.

"All they did was follow Empress' instructions," Susan said. The screen then split, so that the net was visible. There, standing next to her sister was Empress.

"Hello," Empress said smiling. "Oh, and before you ask, yes, I did tell them to do that." Hub glared even more. "Temper temper."

"Now that we have your attention, I would like to discuss my terms," Todd said. "One, you are to come to the Ship Channel in Houston, and you are to come alone. Two, Hub and I are going to have a fight to prove once and for all who is the best while the rest of you will try to free your friends and family. Three, you will leave Empress with us."

"When do you want your beating?" Hub asked.

"You will get beaten up in two days," Todd shot.

"Hurt my brother again and there will be no mercy," he said.

"Oh, mercy?"

"Yeah, mercy, as in I won't kill you. Hurt my brother again, and I will kill you," he said while glaring. Everyone else in the room moved away from him. "Lan, it's going to be ok."

"I know, just hurry up," Lan said as he attempted a smile.

"Two days, Houston Ship Channel, your group only," Todd said. "See you then." The communication cut off, and Hub sunk to the ground.

"I'm going to kill Todd," Hub said. "No one messes with my family and gets away with it."

**End Chapter**


	10. Preperations

1Well, I still don't have my computer, and it's been raining like heck down here for the past two days. Very dreary. Here's the chappie.

**Begin Chapter **

"What did you give him again?" asked Sam. After hearing Hub rant for half an hour on how he was going to 'do Todd in', Jena decided to take some action.

"Sleeping pills," she replied. "I don't know the name, I just forced him to take two, and it seemed to work."

"That's an understatement, he passed out on the floor," Daniel said, motioning to the unconscious boy that was currently in the doorway. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello," Jena said.

"Hi," Chaud responded. "Did you record the conversation?"

"Yes we did," Zemmi said as she sent the recording. "No one other than Mary is going to know about this."

"Thanks," he replied as he looked around the room. "What happened to Megaman?"

"We made him chill out," Jena replied.

"With what?"

"Sleeping pills. He'll be out for another half-hour at least," Cody said.

"And you'll see why we gave them to him on tape," Howie interjected. They said their goodbyes and hung up. "So, what do we do now?"

"We get supplies," Jena said. "Sam, you're coming with me. We're hitting Home Depot."

"Gotcha boss," she replied as they walked to the car.

"Daniel, tell Hub where we went if he wakes up," Jena yelled. "And someone, move him out of the doorway and into a bed or something."

"I've got it," Axl replied as he and Walker materialized, picked up Hub, and put him in Johnny's bed.

"What're we supposed to do until Jena gets back?" asked Daniel.

"Who wants to play poker?" Howie asked, pulling out a pack of cards.

"Might as well," Cody said as he, Daniel, Howie and their navis sat down and started the game.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

"Here's your brat back," Phil spat as he threw Lan back into the cage. Maylu, Johnny, Ryan, and Daniel ran over to him.

"Where's Roll?" asked Maylu angrily.

"Why don't you ask that idiot when he wakes up? That is, if he wakes up." Phil laughed as he walked away.

"Come on buddy, wake up," Ryan said, lightly shaking Lan. "Man, they didn't hold back."

"Dr. Hikari," Johnny said as he stood up and started towards him. "Lan should be fine. All he needs is some rest."

"I'll help you move him to the bed," he replied as they walked over to Lan. They both picked him up and put him on the small mattress in the far corner of the cage.

"Maybe now he'll know to not annoy our captors," Mrs. Dickenson spat.

"Maybe now you'll know to not aggravate us," Ryan said as he and Daniel started to advance on her and her husband.

"Johnny, Ryan, Daniel, come here," Mrs. Walker sighed. The three boys glared at the Dickensons and walked over to their mom and guardian. The Walkers, Hikaris, McCormicks, and the Funderburks had been standing in the corner near Lan, while the Dickersons were busy being annoyed on the other side, and the Bleckers were trying to be the peacemakers, but were having little luck.

"Can you believe them?" Maylu asked. "They only have the guts to face us when we're out cold."

"Same with us," Aviato replied. "And I found out what happened to Roll."

"What?" they all asked.

"They found a way to change her back to Empress," Xantho sighed. "This could cause some problems."

"Some problems?" asked Lan as he began to regain consciousness. "She's the one who told them to do this to me."

"She did?" gasped Maylu.

"Yes I did," said Empress as she logged into the viewing area of the cage. "And it was fun too."

"Lots of fun, right lil' sis?" asked Drop as she logged in as well.

"Don't call me that," Empress fake pouted.

"What did you do to her?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"Who? That prat Roll?" Empress spat. "She's locked up in her own head. Locked up and out cold. In other words, there's nothing you can do to 'bring her around'."

"Good, we were tired of her anyway," said Mr. Dickerson.

"And we're tired of you," Johnny growled. "Empress, Drop, would you like to beat the Dickersons?"

"What?" they asked.

"We won't hold it against you if you want to push them to the edge of death," Daniel replied.

"I think that it'd be more fun to watch you and them try to get along," Drop smiled. "I see that our little friend has woken up."

"Who? Me?" Lan asked.

"Yes. Did you know that he screams like a little girl?" Drop asked again. "Especially when you kick him in the gut."

"Cut it out," Empress said. "I think they get the picture."

"I don't _little_ sister," Drop spat. Empress snarled.

"Now, we both know that I'm stronger than you," she said calmly.

"Oh yeah," Drop growled, and sprang at her sister. The two fell and got into a cat fight.

"Who's team is Empress on?" Maylu asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but as long as she isn't ordering Phil and John to attack me, I'm good," Lan replied.

"Roll may be fighting the influence of whatever Drop gave her," Dr. Hikari said.

"Well, at least she's fighting the influence of Drop," Ryan said.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

"Is he up yet?" asked Jena an hour later.

"Uggh," Hub replied. "What's going on?"

"You freaked out, and we had to knock you out so you wouldn't hurt anyone, mainly yourself," Howie said.

"That explains this pounding feeling in my head," he said, rubbing his temple.

"Would you please give us ample warning before you go ballistic?" Cody asked. Hub gave a small smile.

"Ok, well, we got the stuff," Sam said quickly. "And I think that we should go to bed."

"Sounds good to me," Daniel said. The rest of them agreed, even Hub.

(The next Morning)

Hub was the first one up. He woke up around six, and started on breakfast. Two hours later, he was finished cooking, and everyone was up and ready to eat. "What's all this about?" asked Howie.

"I was bored," Hub replied. He placed the serving plates on the table. There were pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns.

"You must have been really bored," Jena said as she started eating. "This is really good."

"Thanks," he smiled as he started on his eggs. They finished eating and went upstairs. They made it to Jena's room and opened the bags. Inside were all sorts of tapes, ropes, and pulleys.

"We're going to make pulley systems for each of us," Jena said, pointing to Howie, Sam, Cody and Daniel. "And Hub is going to practice on fist fighting." Hub gave an annoyed smile.

"Thanks Jena," he said. "You know that I like to build that stuff."

"You know that we're going to be the ones using it," she countered.

"But I want to play with the stuff," he pouted. A few seconds later, he broke down laughing. "Fine, I'm gonna go and work on that fighting. Yep, me and my fists of fury." The rest of them broke smiles as he walked out of the room.

"Crazy boy," Helena smiled.

"Yep," Axl agreed. "Fun stuff."

"We really should get started," Cody said. "I never was good with this stuff."

"That's why I'm here," Zemmi replied. "I'm the best at this stuff." Eek over-use of "stuff"

"If you say so," he gulped.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

"Toddy-poo," Susan said in a sing-song voice as she entered the office.

"What is it and what have I told you about calling me that?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if you needed some help training for your upcoming fight," she smiled.

"I have John waiting in the arena, setting up the battle area. I want everything to be to my advantage," he replied. "And I need you to go and get a few things from Jaques. He'll be delivering in a few minutes, but I'll be unavailable."

"Sure thing sweetie. What is it that you want me to take from him?"

"Something that will help turn the tables if Hub actually gets the upperhand. Oh, and Empress turned on Drop yesterday."

"I know, and Empress is currently confined to a cage. I guess we should have given her a real darkchip."

"That would cost too much money, and we'd have police on our tails in a week after we bought it."

"It would have come in handy yesterday. What do you think caused it?"

"The sudden change of heart? I think that Roll is trying to regain control of her body. Now, I need to go and get things set up. Jaques will be here in ten minutes. If he's late, tell him that he'll answer to my father."

"Sure thing hun!" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Todd smirked and left the room.

"Todd, what things will you use to turn the tables?" asked King from his PET.

"Guns."

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

"Dex, have you seen Maylu or Lan today?" asked Yai.

"No, I've tried to call them, but they're not at their homes. There's no one at their homes, at least no one answered," he replied.

"This is too weird," Tory piped up.

"I have tried to call them too, and it's like they fell off the face of the earth," Yai sighed. She, Dex and Tory had met at the park in front of Lan's house to try and solve this mystery.

"Mega won't answer any emails either," Iceman said suddenly. "Trust me, I just tried." Everyone sighed.

"Why do I have the feeling that they're in trouble?" Dex asked.

"Again, guts," Gutsman added.

"Hey guys!" Ring said as she and Protoman logged into the park.

"Hey, where are Chaud and Mary?" Iceman asked.

"Right here," Mary said as she ran over and gave Yai a hug. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine. Chaud, I have a question," she replied.

"What is it?"

"Where are Lan and Maylu?" He paused before answering.

"How should I know?"

"Because you work with him, and you're semi defensive."

"So I should know where he is just because I work with him? You're his friends," he said as if there were nothing wrong. "All I know is that Megaman is in Houston."

"They probably just went to an onsen with their families," Mary said, finishing the conversation. "So, what'd you want to do today?"

"Well Lan and I were going to have a netbattle," Dex replied.

"I ask you again, how could he do that if his navi is in Houston?" Tory asked, clearly annoyed.

"Uh, I don't know," he replied.

"I'll netbattle you," Chaud said, stepping up to the taller boy.

"Yeah, I haven't beating anything up lately. I'm bored," Proto added with his famous smirk.

"No thanks, I just beat up Lan," Dex replied hastily.

"Chicken," Chaud smirked. "You're scared. At least Lan tries to defeat me instead of forfeiting." This got Dex angry.

"Who're you calling a chicken?" he growled.

"You. If you net battle me, then I won't call you one. But if you forfeit, you are one," he stated. Dex growled again as he and Chaud moved to a recently added net battling arena.

"If I win, then you have to do whatever I say," Dex said.

"Ditto," Chaud replied. The boys started to fight as Mary walked to the swing set and sat down.

"Is everything ok Mary?" asked Yai, hoping to get some information out of her. "They're hiding something and I know it."

"I shouldn't have run. I'm just a little light-headed," she replied. "Ring, could you check my heart monitor?"

"Sure thing," Ring said as she pulled up the information. "Take a long drink of water, and sit down for five minutes and you'll feel better."

"I'll get your water," Yai said as she called one of her maids, and took the waterbottle from her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Mary smiled as she started to drink.

"So where is Lan, really," Yai asked.

"I don't know. If I did, I'd tell you." Yai shrugged and decided to try again later.

"Well Dex, you lose," Chaud said as he jacked Proto out. "And you have to do whatever Tory says."

"That wasn't part of the deal," Dex roared.

"Yes, it was. You had to do everything I told you to, and I'm telling you to obey Tory," Chaud smirked.

"And you have to run around the whole park five times," Tory commanded. Dex glared and started his laps. "How long do you think that it'll take before he gives up Ryuu?" Chaud smiled and replied.

"I give him no more than one lap, two max."

"I think that he'll do one, and then pass out."

"Guys, you should check on Mary," Proto interjected. The two boys gave each other quizzical looks, and walked over to the swing set.

"Is everything ok?" Chaud asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little light headed. Nothing that I can't handle," she smiled. "Hey, why don't we go and get some ice-cream?"

"Sounds good to me," Yai said as she called her limo. "We can all cram into mine. No sense in bringing two." They all climbed in and drove off. Ten minutes later Dex appeared.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?"

End Chapter

Well, tis not a very cliffy ending, but it'll do. Sorry about the not updating thing. Had a bit of writers block.


	11. Attack

Boy, I have had a really stressful month, but I got my computer back, I have all of my summer reading done, and band camp is over, and also my comp got re-imaged, so nothing is on there. Now all that's left is to update. ). Oh, and the rating went to **_T_** because there is gonna b some butt kickin this chappie.

**Blues-lover**- I think that the reason that I balance everything is the fact that how I'm feeling influences my writing. And sometimes I will walk away from the story (or dragged kicking and screaming), and when I come back, I have a different perspective.

**Shadowkeeper113**- The reason that I had Empress act OOC was because I was having Roll fighting back some. Roll is conscious inside of her mind, and is trying to stop her dark-side. I'll try to show you what I mean later on in this chapter.

**Terratasha**- Don't worry. None of the main characters die in my stories (disregarding Hagio in my second story). Well, none of Capcom's die anysway. Also, technically Megaman/Hub is 16 years old, and being a navi, he has had to help his mom (look at the anime. I think that it's in axess when his mom takes him and Lan goes to confront Chaud.) I just think that he should cook. I mean, what else would he do at five, or six, or whenever I said he woke up, in the morning?

**LemmingRebel**- don't worry about the main charries, they won't die.

**Begin chapter**

"Drop, should we give Empress another dose of that stuff? I mean, she's acting odd, almost like that thing isn't having an effect," Susan asked the morning of d-day. She and Drop had been the butt of some mean 'jokes' made by Empress, and they were currently in Susan's cushy room.

"I just say we lock her up. She gave me a black eye this morning!" Drop pouted.

"So that really isn't working then," Todd commented as he walked into the room and sat down on her bed. "I knew that that person was lying to me, but dad believed him. And what dad says goes. –sigh- we're going to have to restrain her. Put her in a cage, or something. And if she doesn't comply, act like she is the enemy."

"She's worse than Roll," Drop growled.

"You mean I'm stronger than Roll," Empress sneered as she logged into the room. "Todd, I'd like to see you try." Right after she said that, an electrical shock broke through the net, knocking both girls out.

"Drop!" King said as he logged into the area and grabbed his girlfriend. "Todd, why didn't you get her out!"

"Because Empress would have left too," Susan replied. "Drop'll be fine." King sighed as he logged himself and Drop out.

"I'll send John to seal-up Empress," Todd said as he left the room. "I need to check and make sure everything is ready in the arena."

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

"Everyone ready?" asked Jena as they loaded up the two cars they were taking.

"Yeah," Axl replied. "What did you need me to do again?"

"I need you to copy my appearance and make it look like I'm at the cage helping free everyone. I'm going to find Lan's PET so that I can change Hub to a navi if things go wrong," she said as she set the rest of her stuff in the trunk as Hub walked into the garage wearing a black t-shirt with a neon blue and black striped long-sleeved undershirt, a pair of black cargo-pants, and black army boots. He was wearing a black headband like his brother wore his.

"What on earth are you wearing?" asked Cody. Hub looked down and smiled

"Well, I might as well fight in style. Everything is light-weight, and looks cool. And, thanks to Jena, virtually bullet proof," he replied.

"Looks cool? You look gothic," Sam sighed. "Are you trying to give your parent's a heart attack?"

"No, just Todd," he smiled. "If he questioned anyone that he took, they'd say that I was 'perfect'."

"Not my parents," Cody said. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they were behind this." Jena raised her eyebrows and opened transformed her car.

"Well, we still have to get them before we can question them," she said. "Everyone who wants to ride with me hop in. Don't forget, the other alternative is Hub, and he's crazy."

"Look who's talking," he replied as he jumped into Joey's car, with Howie and Daniel in the back. "She's the one who starts everything."

"I bet she wishes that she could be the one to beat Todd instead of you," Daniel said. "So, how are we entering the warehouse?"

"Breaking through the walls," Hub said as he followed Jena out onto the street.

"Why aren't we flying?" asked Howie.

"We'd draw attention to ourselves," Hub replied as they drove to the freeway. "As if two racecars on a public highway wouldn't draw any at all."

"You could have taken the suburban, you know," Jena's voice popped up over the radio. "But noooooo, you wanted to have a 'heavily armored car' so that we wouldn't get in trouble for miniscule body damage to the car." Hub bumped her car with his as they entered the freeway.

"Tag, you're it," he said as he sped up to eighty mph.

"You're going down," she replied as she took off after him.

"You know, I don't really like this radio station, let's change it to some good music," Howie said as Hub changed it to a rock station and continued his dangerous game of tag.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

"A high sped chase has just broken out in north Houston. It appears that two of the members of the Guard have been notified, and are racing towards the pursuit. Here's Linda Smithery with the details," a Dentech reported said. Yai, Tory, Dex, Chaud, and Mary all looked at each other, and then back to the screen.

"Thank you Bob. What at first appeared to be an out of control chase now has new hope of ending. Two members of the Guard are taking on the responsibility of lead pursuing officers. According to the Police Chief, there was no call to the two eldest siblings, Jena and Joey, but they must have found out about it. We can see here that they are speeding towards the white Camero at speeds well over ninety. Oh, and it looks like Jena has taken the lead, and oh, she has just hit the white Camero into her brother's car. Joey has just slammed the Camero into the concrete divider! It appears that this chase is over. But why are the two of them still speeding away? Oh well, it appears that the cops are now apprehending the two suspects. Another chase ended by the members of the Guard," the reporter sighed.

"Something's going down in Houston. We should go and see if they need any help," Yai said.

"No, I think that Jena can handle it," Chaud replied as he finished his ice-cream.

"What do you know that we don't?" asked Tory. "Ryuu, come on bud, what's wrong in Houston?" Chaud opened his mouth as his PET rang.

"Chaud, it's your father, he needs you at the office. He needs those documents that I told you to give to him before we left," Proto sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we need to go," Chaud said as he and Mary stood up. Chaud laid down the money for their ice cream, and left. As they walked back to Blaze Quest, Mary sighed.

"Proto, you shouldn't have lied like that," she reprimanded as Proto sweatdropped.

"Well, at least he didn't choke, and they bought it," Ring defended. "So, why do you think that they went to that chase?"

"I think that they just happened to be at the right place at the right time," Chaud said as they made it to his office. "Oh, and Proto wasn't lying, I did forget to give him a document." He picked up the folder and walked back to the elevator. "I'm going to give this to him, you can stay here if you want."

"I'll do that," she smiled as she sat down in his chair as he went up to the top floor. "Boy, they were really booking it."

"But Joey wasn't driving," Ring replied. "Was that Megaman?"

"Probably. Remember that Jena, his friend, made that chip that allows him to go into the real world," she said. "I guess it's time for them to go and get everyone back."

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Todd was pacing in his arena, waiting for his victims. _"Where are they? They should have been here by now,"_ he thought as a low rumbling started. "What in the-". BOOM. Two cars were stopped right in front of him. Two people got out of one of the cars and into the other, and that car drove off. The driver of the first car got out, and stared down Todd.

"That's a look I like to see, anger and confusion. That's sort of how I felt the other day, except I wasn't all that confused," Hub said as he started to advance on Todd. "You wanted to fight, let's fight."

"Hold on, I just wanted to show you something first," he sneered as he turned on a screen. "Empress, look who's here."

"Mega," she said as the look in her eyes changed for an instant. "So you did come."

"Yes, and I'm going to find a way to turn you back," he said as he turned back to Todd. "Let's fight, then you can give me my family, girlfriend, and my brother's girlfriend back."

"Only if you win," Todd growled.

"Oh, don't worry, my fighting skills have gotten better since we last fought."

"Bring it." Hub smirked and launched himself at his enemy. Todd fell down, and Hub started to pummel him with his fists. Todd writhed and landed a punch in Hub's stomach. This slowed him down for a second, which was all Todd needed to get off of the floor and on top. "Son of a- Owww!" Hub had got him in the sweet spot with his foot. Todd fell and started to breath heavily.

"There's more where that came from," Hub smirked as he took a fighting stance. Todd stood back up with a look of pure hatred.

"Now you die," Todd growled in a slightly higher octave as he pushed a button. Hub looked up, and saw the gun turrets.

"Oh shit."

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

"Jena!" Joey exclaimed as he saw his sister enter the room with a look of concentration. Slowly, Cody, Daniel, Howie and Sam entered about the same time that Hub started his attack.

"Shhh," Sam said as she placed a cherry bomb in the lock and lit it. She backed away as the lock blew off.

"Lan, do you know where're they're keeping the PETs?" asked Daniel as he helped the injured boy up.

"In Todd's office room type thing," he replied as he got into the car, which had been driven into the room. 'Jena' got on her PET and called someone.

"Thanks," Howie said as he looked around. "Anyone else hurt?"

"No. Where is my son?" asked Mrs. Hikari as Maylu, Daniel W., Joey and Ryan got into the car.

"Fighting Todd," Cody replied as he tried to pries himself away from his mother and father.

"Where is my daughter?" asked Mrs. Walker. 'Jena' looked up and smiled.

"I'm here mom," she smiled. Mrs. Walker made eye contact and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I must be a little dazed from lack of sleep," she smiled back. Axl breathed a sigh of relief.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

"_Office, office, office,"_ Jena thought as she snuck through the upper level. _"There it is."_ She made it into the room, and grabbed the PETs. She ran out of the room and climbed up to the rafters. She watched as Hub kneed Todd in the groin. _"Ouch, that has to hurt."_ She started the procedure to change him back, and looked around the upper level, and saw some gun turrets. _"Crap,"_ she thought as she hurried up the coding. She sent the code as Todd pulled the guns out.

"Oh shit," Hub said as he started to try and dodge the guns. _"Wait, why am I so fast all of the sudden? Jena."_ He started to gain some bravery back, and he started to dodge closer and closer to Todd. "My my my, how the tables have turned?" Todd growled and pulled out a handgun.

"You're going down," he snarled as he shot at Hub. As soon as the hammer was pulled, Jena slotted in an Area Steal chip. "What the hell!"

"Well, you should have known, I'm a navi," Hub sneered from his spot on top of a barrel. "King should have told you."

"So, we have a gothic, navi-ghost who wants to kill me," Todd laughed. "How funny."

"Hey, this is an awesome outfit."

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Inside of the net, Empress was watching the fight. _"Why isn't he going all out?" _ she thought.

"_Because he cares about me,"_ Roll yelled at her evil alter-ego. Inside of her mind, she was locked in a cage, and was trying hard to break out. _"LET ME GO!"_

"_Why would I do that?"_ she asked. _"I'm having so much fun trying to get out of this cage that **I'M **trapped in."_ Roll sighed as she found a hairpin and started to pick the lock. After working for five minutes, she unlocked it. She snuck out and attacked Empress. _"Why you little. You're going down."_ Empress and Roll fell to the ground, and started to kick, bite, and claw.

"_As soon as I regain control, **I'll** get **Me **out of here, and **I'll** go and help my boyfriend,"_ she growled as she got kicked in the gut.

"_I don't know how you got out earlier, but you're going back, just like last time," _Empress spat, literally. Outside of her mind, Hub had finished with Todd.

"Let that be a lesson to you, don't leave weapons laying around," he sneered at the bloody body in front of him. Todd had foolishly left a pipe on top of a box, and Hub beat him until he looked like his brother. When he was done, Jena slid down and pulled the pipe out of his hands.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Everyone else?" They looked around the warehouse, and saw the screen.

"I'm getting my girlfriend," he said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"So you two are going to go out after this, right?"

"Yeah," he smiled as he logged into the room. He noticed that Roll, no Empress was acting strange, er, stranger. She was thrashing around the cage holding her head. "Empress, Roll? Are you ok?" Empress continued to throw herself around. Hub ran over to her and held her still, as best as he could. She was squirming worse than a little kid.

"M-mega?" she asked after she started to calm down some. "Y-you hav-ve to help m-me. She's t-trying t-t-to keep contr-rol."

"Roll, what do I need to do? What do you want me to do?" he questioned frantically.

"Hub, she's being attacked inside of her mind," said Jena as she popped up in a screen. "There's nothing you really can do except be there for her." Hub sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Roll, I'll be here as long as you need me to be. You can do this, you can beat her, this time for good," he said in a reassuring tone. She nodded before going limp. "Roll? Roll!"

"She's using all of her programming to attack Empress. If she attacks and destroys Empress this time, we'll never see her ugly face again." Suddenly, a loud honk came from the hallway, and Jena's car flew off of the upper landing, and fell to the floor. "WHO TOLD RYAN HE COULD DRIVE?"

"Sorry, my bad," Cody replied as he sweatdropped and stepped out of the driver's seat. Jena gave him a look that could kill, can went back to looking at the screen. "What's on TV?"

"Nothing," she said as she turned the screen off. "Touch the power button and die. Someone should call some paramedics. Todd has defiantly seen some better days."

"He didn't hold back," Lan smiled from his seat in the back of the car. Joey called the paramedics.

"Nope. He even made his own weapon out of a piece of pipe."

"Where is he?" asked Mrs. Hikari.

"Um, I can't tell you that at the moment," Jena sweatdropped. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"WHERE IS MY SON?" Jena handed her the PET in response. "You changed him back to navi? Why?"

"Well, Todd had gun turrets, and we had the fact that he can be changed easily from navi to human as a trump."

"So we just have to wait for him to get back," Maylu asked. "Will Roll be with him?"

"I think so. I believe that he went to get her," she replied.

(Change of POV)

Inside of her head, Roll and Empress were still going at it. Roll felt revitalized after her talk with Mega, and she attacked with new strength. All of the sudden, Empress pulled out her trusted sword, and started to slice at Roll. Roll ran and looked for a weapon. She found a laser-sword on a table that appeared out of the ground. She smirked and lunged at Empress. "Where did you find that toy?" Empress sneered as Roll cut her hair off. "So you want to play?"

"Bring it," she growled back. Both started their attack as Mega's voice started to resound throughout the area.

"It's going to be ok Roll. You can beat her, I know you can," he said as Roll smiled and attacked. Empress was put on the defensive, and she started to get desperate. Next thing that both girls knew, Stop was there.

"Roll, you know that fighting with yourself is one of the first signs of insanity," she smiled as she pulled out her buster and started to fire on Empress.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"It's a secret. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Well, I was getting a little tired, and no one else could come in here. Is this a new thing?" Stop stopped her barrage on Empress to think.

"Not really, ever since you left our happy family, I've had it," she said as Empress stopped moving. "Your turn. You have to finish her off, or she'll come back. No mercy." Roll sighed and looked at her evil side. "Just think about what she's put you through." Roll eyed her sister nervously, changed the sword to her bow, and shot Empress. The arrow deleted her.

"So, why are you here? What makes you care? What do you want?"

"Come on, can't sisters help each other? But you're right, I do need something. And I've already got it, so I decided to come here and help you. I had to catch the four navis that have been messing with my work."

"Drop and her boyfriend and others? They deserve anything, I think that you should give the two big boys to Forte to play with. Just let them loose in the Undernet." Both had a laugh and Stop started to disappear.

"See you around," she said as she left. Roll sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was back in the net.

"Mega?" she asked in a weak voice. She watched as relief flooded over his face. He pulled her closer and smiled.

"You really need to stop worrying me like this," he laughed. "Jena, could you log us out?"

"Sure" came her voice as they dematerialized and made it back to Mega's PET.

**End Chapter**


	12. End?

Well, this has been a horrible crazy nine weeks. And I just realized that I haven't updated in over a month! And the fact that my comp deleted my chapter::sigh:: yet again, hasn't helped matters any. Well, here it is.

**Begin Chapter**

"So, how do you propose to get everyone home again?" Jena asked her brother.

"Um, I thought that we could take their vans and stuff like that back," Daniel replied as he looked around the warehouse. Mega was talking to his family and Maylu, with Roll asleep in her PET, Cody was trying to ignore his parents, Ryan was off getting his car, the rest of the parents were talking, and the rest of the guys were making faces at the Dickenson's backs. This made it hard on poor Cody, since his parents were trying to have a very serious talk.

"I guess that that'll work," she sighed. She was about to ask where Ryan went when she heard his horn.

"They scratched my car!" he growled. "They'd better be glad that I didn't know about that when I was whooping them." Jena sighed.

"Let's just get everyone into a car and get out of here." She walked over to her dad and asked him to get the van. He took Dr. Hikari and walked down the hall. "Ok everyone, my dad and Hub's dad went to go and get a van so we can get home. Any questions?"

"Just one," Mrs. Dickenson sneered, "Who put you in charge?"

"The City of Houston. Any other questions that pertain to us getting back to my house?" No one replied. "Good, so we'll just wait for dad, and get as many people as we can in the cars that we have now."

"I'll go to the PET to save room," Hub yawned as he logged into his PET.

"Well then, we don't have to leave Mr. Dickenson now," Jena sighed. "Oh well." All the kids started to snicker. Before he had a chance to respond, Mr. Blecker interjected.

"That's enough. We've all had a very stressful time here, and we don't need this you two," he scolded.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Hub defended.

"Yes, but you will." Jena and Hub looked at each other, and quickly looked away, grinning.

"And you shouldn't have said anything," she smiled. "Since you called us out, we have to now."

"But we might as well wait 'till we get back to your house." Jena looked at Hub, and an identical evil grin spread across both of their faces. "Wait till they see what we made for them."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Maylu asked Sam.

"Well, it's a surprise," she responded as everyone started to pile into the van, which had just pulled into the room.

"Lan, you're taking your brother and riding with me," Jena commanded as she jumped into her car, followed by Lan, Cody, Daniel B., Howie, and Sam. They shut the doors and prepared to leave as the Dickensons started to get into the van.

"I didn't know that that car could seat six," Mrs. Dickenson commented.

"It doesn't, but someone will double buckle," Mrs. Walker replied as she shut the door behind her. She then smiled at her other children, and their friends, and waved them off. "We'll see you at home!"

"Bye mom!" Daniel W. said as he climbed into Ryan's car. He and Ryan were the only ones in that car, and Maylu and Joey were in the other. The three cars lined up and took off.

"So, why did you want Lan in your car?" asked Maylu over the radio. The three cars were currently over Downtown.

"Because it would cause Mrs. Dickenson to freak out," Jena replied. "And if Hub did it, she would have said that he just went into the comp. after we took off."

"Fun stuff," Daniel snickered. "But why are you doing this?"

"Because we're going to get in trouble with them no matter what we do," Hub said in a nonchalant voice. "Might as well deserve it."

"Well, I can't believe that you're doing this," Roll jokingly scolded. "Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?" Hub gasped.

"Are you suggesting that I was the one solely responsible? I'm hurt," he said, obviously trying to not laugh.

"But you're tough, you'll live," she replied with a laugh, which quickly spread to the other cars.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm so macho."

"No, you just have a thick skull," Ryan interjected.

"……..shut up," Hub replied quietly before bursting into laughter.

"Jena, new email," Zemmi suddenly said.

"Onscreen," Jena replied. "Oh, it's from Chaud and Mary. Hmm, so they saw our little 'accident' on the news, Hub, and are asking if we knew that that person was wanted. Man, our luck rocks."

An hour later, everyone was standing in the doorway of The Garage gaping. They all walked in, and other than the six that were there before, everyone started to look everywhere. It was clean. Not only was the Garage clean, but the floor was waxed, the metal polished, the dishes done, the toilet scrubbed, and the weeds from the whole area were gone. "But when did you find the time?" asked Mrs. Walker.

"You were gone for a while, and we got bored," Jena shrugged. "Oh, and this was not Cody's idea, Mrs. Dickenson. It was Hub's. And he was the one who prepared dinner." They all stared at the PET.

"I get really really really bored, I bame A.D.D.," he defended. "Oh, and it's a huge helping of Pot Roast that I made. And nothing with chocolate. I've had enough of that stuff for a month at least."

"Oh, I did send you that info, right Dr. Hikari?" Jena asked.

"Yes you did, thank you," he replied.

"Good, for a moment there, I thought that I had forgotten," she sighed.

"Well, I'm bored. I'm going to the room that I was staying in whilst y'all eat," Hub yawned as he left his PET.

"I swear his attention span is growing shorter and shorter each day," Cody said as he shook his head. Roll took this as an opportunity to follow her boyfriend.

"Mega?" she asked as she checked a few rooms, coming to a halt near the one at the end of the hall. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah," drifted his voice through the door. "Come on in." Roll opened the door and found Mega spread out over his bed, looking like he had just thrown himself on it and didn't bother to move. She smiled as he rolled over so he was lying on his back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just glad to see you, that's all," she replied as she sat down next to him. He responded by sitting up. "I'm sorry."

"About what? You had nothing to do with this," he said, looking at her.

"I'm just sorry that you have such a hard time, and lately it's been because of me." She started to cry. Mega made a move to comfort her, but she pushed him away. "If I wasn't here, you wouldn't have to worry about all that happened."

"It's ok," he said as he hugged her. She tried to break out of his grasp, but he just held on. "It's not your fault."

"I'm a cause of a weakness to you," she sobbed. "A weakness that has been exploited." Mega pulled her close and tried to comfort her, but she didn't want it. She made that evident by wriggling and squirming, trying to escape. Mega looked down at her, closed his eyes in a futile attempt to not cry, and let her go. She ran out of the room, and he heard the sound of a navi logging out of an area. Mega fell back onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling for God knows how long before falling asleep.

"Man, this was a good roast," Lan smiled after his fifth helping. "I didn't know that Hub could cook."

"Well, I'm glad he can," Daniel W. smiled back. "Where did he go?"

"He probably went to pass out in 'his' room," Jena replied as she started to take up the dishes for that night's wash. "Dannie B, it's your turn to do dishes."

"What?! Nuh-uh, there's more than the six of us, so Sam also has to help," he whined.

"Fine, Sam'll help while I go and fix Ryan's car so he'll quit whining." Jena walked up the stairs and into Ryan's room to get started.

"So, no desert?" asked Mrs. Dickenson.

"We have some ice cream mom," Cody replied.

"We? _We?_ What is this we? _You _are not going to be associated with _these_ people for much longer. There is no _we_," Mr. Dickenson sneered.

"Whatever." It got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." Howie decided to play the part of peacemaker.

"Well, I think that that's a sign that we're all tired, so why don't we all get to bed, eh?" he asked.

"Fine, but don't think that you've gotten out of trouble yet mister," Mrs. Dickenson sniffed as she made her way out the door along with her husband. Mrs. Walker had agreed to take them to a hotel for the night, so she stood up and ran out to the car.

"Good job Cody, way to stand up to your parents!" Daniel W. said as he gave Cody a high five.

"Thanks," he grinned. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Same," said most of the people in the room. Everyone split up and went to bed.

The next morning

Hub awoke to his alarm, telling him that it was 7 am. He stood up and stretched as the night's memories returned to him. All of the exhaustion was gone in a second. He ran straight to the room where Roll was staying. He ignored the "Do Not Disturb" sign and barged in. No Roll. His eyes grew wide as he took the link to her PET. She wasn't there either. Panic started to set in. He quickly found the link to her homepage, and took it. He searched for fifteen minutes, and finally found a note.

---

To whoever finds this, probably Mega.

I need some time to think, so I'll be gone for a little while. Don't worry though, I'll come back. If you really need to find me, well, I guess you're going to have to look because I'm not telling you where I'm going to think.

Roll.

---

Mega looked down at the note and reread it five times. _"I finally get her back, and then I lose her again. Life's not fair,"_ he thought as he took a link to her PET, and then to the Guard system. He went into his room and threw himself back on his bed.

"Is that bed really that soft?" asked Zemmi as she entered the room. Mega responded with a grunt and shoving the note in Zemmi's face. Curious, she read the note. Mega didn't need to look at her to tell what her reaction was going to be. "WHAT?!"

"Yep, I think that I'm just going to go back to sleep, and when I wake up, this bad dream will be over," he sighed as he crawled under the covers. Too bad no one heard him. As soon as Zemmi read it, she zipped to her PET and showed it to Jena, who forwarded it to basically everyone in the building. In five minutes, all of the under-twenties were in Jena's room searching for an answer to this problem. Everyone was distraught, but none so much as Maylu, who hadn't stopped crying since she read the letter.

"This is not good, this is not good at all," Axl said as he read the note. "Where's Hub?"

"He went to his room," Zemmi sighed. "He's really torn."

"I bet!" Helena almost screamed. "He risks his life to save her, and she repays him by breaking his heart?!"

"Helena, could you bring the volume down a few decibels?" asked Alexander. Helena sat down and huffed.

"I wonder what caused this sudden rash behavior," Walker thought out loud.

"Probably Empress," Cody's voice floated through the net. Everyone sighed. "Poor kid."

"Hub's had such a hard life, it's a miracle that he's this normal," Daniel B. said.

"So, y'all're talking about me without my knowledge?" Hub gave a weak laugh as he entered the net room. (A/N: Y'all're is a contraction of Y'all and are. It is perfectly acceptable English in Texas). "I'm going to go find her, and I don't want any help." He looked at each person and navi in turn. "I want to do this on my own. I'll find her." He sighed as he looked to the floor. "I have to." He started to tear up. "I just have to."

**End Chapter**

**I'm going to write a sequal to this, but i just don't have the time. I'll work on it as soon as i can. T.T **


End file.
